Ah! Who Possessed the Elements
by Wedge Boyd
Summary: Something is causing Njord to go out of control, he is now destroying cities on earth. Can the goddess and Keiichi figure out whats going on before its to late. Sequel to Ah! Can a broken heart still beat.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah! Who possessed the Element!**

**Chapter 1**

In the realm of Nihogg the atmosphere was saturated with a thick, noxious orange haze that when breathed in took a piece if your life away. Through the orange haze were massive, towering stalagmites that rose into the air like spikes in a gorge. Outside the stalagmites were carved windows of a curious gothic architecture, the doors were of similar design. Most of these towers were the same with little or no difference in them, but there was one that was more impressive.

Near the center of the massive complex of Stalagmite towers was one that was more massive and taller than any. It stood higher than any skyscraper could be found on the face of the Earth. The massive tower rose above the orange haze and had massive carvings inside the rock giving it an elegant, but frightening appearance. Everything about this tower gave it a sense of importance to the sheer mass of the tower to the carvings. Small windows dotted the tower, but near the top was a massive window that allowed any one a bird-eyes view of all below.

Inside the window was a woman, her name was Hild; Hild was the CEO of this hellish realm and all before her was hers'. Hild stood in her massive throne room that was incredibly spacious; there was plenty of room to walk. The floor was smooth as glass with volcanic geo rocks; the fires from the torches reflected the light off the floor. Even with all the light in the room, the room was still pretty dark. Inside this room there were about ten guards that stood ready to defend their mistress at anytime; not that she would really use them.

Hild was more powerful than any being in Nidhogg, and she was going to stay that way. She always had a childish smile on her face, which hid the cold eyes that pierced all who would dare gaze into them. Hild's gaze could pierce the thick orange haze and see all that below as clear as glass; that was what she was doing. Hild stood over at her window and glared down at all that transcended before her feet when something broke her gaze.

Hild turned around from the landscape when a sound erupted from outside the chamber doors. It was soft at first but got progressively louder with screams and shouting erupting in the hallway that signaled from a fight. Hild listened but was rather intrigued as her guards in the hall doubled in front of her throne. Suddenly the large stone doors that lead to outside her throne room were thrown open; and a large guard flew across the room.

From outside a mist flew inside faster than any gale could have taken them; the mist divided and pulled upward in the rafters. Then they dropped to the floor and materialized a few feet before Hild's guards; the mist happened to be two men who were twins. One of the twins was holding a massive ax in his hand; he threw it at the feet of the guards; in response to this the guards lowered their weapons in an attack stance.

A tense standoff prescribed for a few seconds when another entered the room; it was a little girl, who looked no older than nine years old. This girl had her black hair in a ponytail, but that was the only childish part about her. Her skin was deathly pale and seemed to barely smooth over on her skeleton-like body. Her eyes were black and cold, and as she walked by the fallen guard that the two men threw in; she reached down and was about to touch him when Hild cleared her throat.

"Hel, I hope for you and your brother's sake this intrusion has some value that will benefit you." Hild said sounding partly amused. Hel did not touch the demon but instead rose up and walked in front of the row of guards. She opened up her black and gold robe that stretched to her ankles; Hel reached in and pulled out a roll of parchment.

"Yeah it does!" Hel stated as she looked defiantly at Hild. Hel then raised the roll of parchment a little higher to make sure Hild saw it and then crumbling it from the strength of her grip she threw it on the ground in front of her guards. Hild looked through her guards at the roll of parchment and then looked at the three siblings that stood before her.

"Leave us!" Hild suddenly announced to her guards. The guards raised there weapons in military precision and then all turned and left the throne room. Hild walked down from her throne and reaching the bottom she looked at the roll of parchment. The parchment rose and the seal broke; the parchment unrolled in front of Hild as she looked over the parchment at Hel and her brothers and then said, "What's the problem."

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM!!!!?" Hel screamed at the top of her lungs, her face turned from a pale to a livid red as she looked at Hild, "WE HAVE A CONTRACT THAT REMAINS UNFULFILLED!"

"According to whom?" Hild asked, her voice sounding lax to Hel's problem as she looked at the small child before her.

"According to this!" One of the brothers announced pointing his finger towards the roll of parchment as his frustration growing.

"Yeah, demons are supposed to be strict about their contracts, all we've seen you do...is..." The other brother started, but something suddenly stopped him, the brother grasped his throat and lost his ability to speak.

"Do Nothing?" Hild's voice echoed from her lips; her voice as no longer just childish and piercing, it as stern and cold. Hild's eyes narrowed to thin slits, her cold eyes became bleaker and hallow as she looked at the three siblings that stood before her. "Is it possible that you believe we have allowed your father's contract to just rot?"

The whole room seems to echo Hild's reaction to the allegations from the small group in front of her. The room grew dark as all the light from inside the room went out; even the windows would not allow the light from outside. The only light that was left in room was a hellish green glow that radiated from Hild as she stared into the three siblings. The stone creaked under the pressure that grew in the room; small little chips broke form the rafters and rained in a trail of dust to the floor.

"No." One of the brothers weakly said, as Hel and her other brother could only shake their head.

"I certainly hope not because that would mean a lost of trust, and with a lost of trust means a lost of a contract." Hild said her voice still sounding threatening as she continued to speak, "And we will not allow a contract to be lost after all the work we have put into it."

After Hild said this, the room came back into view as light was allowed to return and the light filled the room. Hild stood up and walked down from her throne towards the three siblings that stood before her. She walked to the one brother she had silenced and pointing her finger at his throat released his voice so he could speak.

"It would do well for all of you to remember not to tread on someone's hospitality, especially someone who is willing to hid three fugitives from heaven." Hild said her voice still cool as she looked at the siblings who stood in her throne room. "Remember that you are only allowed to remain here because of a simple clause in your father's contract. So if you want to declare the contact void I would not hesitate in voiding out your asylum."

"No we do not wish to void the contract." Hel said her voice finding its strength, but she was able to control it.

"Then do not come in here and question our honor like that ever again. All of you should have known that better than any living organism." Hild said as she took a few more steps away form Hel and her brother Vali and Narfi; who still looked uncomfortable in front of Hild.

"Then what are you doing with my contract?" Hel suddenly asked, in her voice could be judged with respect, but it also held some of the same cynicalism that Hel came in to the throne room before. Her brothers took a step away from their sister as Hild looked directly into Hel's eyes; and Hel looked right back with not the slightest hesitation in her eyes.

"Your Contract?" Hild said sounding amused in both the tone of her voice and the bravery of Hel. "To think you would claim something that was your fathers as your own I am quite surprised."

"I am simply trying to finish his noble work." Hel explained, but her voice hid the truth.

"You're lying Hel!" Hild said looking at her, "You want to use the contract to get revenge on the one who got your father expelled from Heaven!"

Hild hit a nerve in the siblings, with this simple sentence Hild had lit the fires inside them and their anger swelled inside them hotter than hell could contain. Hel's mark's on her head glowed as power coursed through her as she was upset; Narfi and Vali fist burned white with small flames that flickered between their fingers.

"Yes we do!" Narfi said through his gnashed teeth, pure venom could be heard in the words. "We want him to pay for what he's done."

"So in other words you think that your vigilance alone will bring down an Element like Njord." Hild asked still sounding amused by the prospect of these three on there own.

"That's why we have the contract." Vali said sounding angry at Hild's comment and tone.

"A contract is just one piece; you need more than that to destroy a power like Njord." Hild said, smiling more and more as the three siblings tried talking her down.

"That is where you come in! You can destroy him in a single flick of your wrist and that's the end." Narfi said sounding completely laryngitic in his explanation to Hild.

"So naïve, and so simple minded! If I try and personally destroy Njord you can imagine the nastiness of the whole affair? Not only would it be Ragnarok and millions on both side would die it would be completely pointless." Hild said looking at Narfi and getting tired of hearing his voice and complaining. Hild looked at the silent siblings and then took one step closer to them and then raising her hands she said, "No I have a better idea, in fact it has already been put in motion for quite some time now."

Hild snapped her fingers and two small balls of light flashed across the air between Hild and the siblings, forming a symbol. When it stopped the symbol glowed hellish red and was the size of a platter that hovered in the air. A square was the center of the mark and inside the square was a small dot that on two sides had small 'T' letters. Outside the square was an octagon that touched each corner, and on four sides of the octagon were shapes as well. One two sides were two triangles both of the same design, and on the opposite sides were two acute angles both measuring at about forty five degrees, but neither one of these shapes touched the octagon or the square. The only shapes that were touching the octagon was a set of acute angles similar to the ones on the sides of the octagon, but these were flipped upside down and fitted around and above the bottom line of the angles. Above these upside down acute angles was one small line that also did not touch the angles. Between the triangles and the upside down acute angles were triangles as well, but they were also upside down. On top of the upside down triangles was an obtuse angle that measured one hundred and forty five degrees. Finally after all this at the top of the original triangles a ray line went down the side of the triangle and down to the original acute angle, but did not touch either.

"What is this?" Vali asked confused as he looked at the symbol the floated before him.

"It's a mark that is on Njord right hand; do you know what it is?" Hild said looking at the siblings through the symbol. The siblings shook their heads in unison to Hild's question. "It's a virus!"

"A virus?" Vali asked sounding skeptical to this.

"This is your master plan!" Narfi piped out sound as unconvinced as his brother; Hel remained silent.

"It gets better! Njord has been infected with this virus since his battle with your father." Hild said as the symbol vanished from between Hild and the siblings.

"Njord's probably already got the virus out if him by now." Narfi said also sounding skeptical.

"Yeah." Vali said without holding any of his skepticism in his tone. "We know that we can't beat Njord but we also know he's not a fool; he would know it was a virus and he would know that you put it in him."

"Yes he would know it was me, if he could actually remember." Hild said sounding pleased with herself.

"What do you mean?" Hel asked after being silent during this exchange.

"This virus has an interesting side effect on the victim: amnesia." Hild said looking at the newly captured attention of the siblings. "Njord does not remember that I put the virus inside him. He thinks that the mark is a wound from his fight with Loki."

"Okay, Njord doesn't remember that he got a virus; but what about those around him wouldn't they know that something is wrong with him." Vali spoke up as he looked at Hild, his skepticism was still in his tone but it was lighter.

"If Njord told them, but Njord doesn't want others to be concerned about his problem, he prefers to work out his problems on his own." Hild said as she turned and looked out the window as she continued, "So as Njord clasps at the small pains that continue to inflict him, he ignorantly fails to realize that it is a virus that will soon over take him."

"What does this virus do?" Vali asked softly, dreading to hear the answer.

"Simple!" Hild said as she turned back towards the siblings. "The virus will sweep over his body and Njord becomes your personal puppet."

"Wait, you mean we will be able to control him!" Narfi said. Hild smiled and nodded in accent; Vali and Narfi faces turned sour at this prospect, but an evil gleeful smile grew over Hel. "We want to destroy him, not control him."

Hel's face dropped from happiness to annoyance at her brothers' question, she turned quickly to her brother and said, "If we can control him then we can destroy him."

"Hel, she's talking about controlling an Element!" Vali said, trying to back his brothers' viewpoint to her.

"Duh!" Hel said sounding frustrated with her brother's persistence in this matter.

"First of all, we understand that Njord doesn't know that the virus is put in him; but what about when we send him to do…whatever!" Vali said looking at Hel and Hild. "How do we know he won't remember that?"

"Because when the virus takes effect, when you decide to control him that lovely 'side effect' kicks in." Hild said answering his question. "Njord will not remember what he did and if you work the situation just right, no one else will."

"Okay, problem number two!" Narfi brought up, "The goddesses that are there at the house with him. I'm sure that they will know something is wrong with Njord when he starts doing things that they know he doesn't do. Plus we also have all of heaven to keeping an eye on him as well because what ever Njord does all of heaven will know it as well."

"I will handle that factor personally; I have someone already there who can help us." Hild said confidently to the siblings; Vali caught on quickly.

"Velsper!" He said still sounding skeptical of the whole thing. "You're going to use a banished demon that has been reincarnated as a kitten to try and cover heavens eyes." Vali struggled to hide his laughter.

"Velsper is more than capable of doing this, and all those who are banished from my realm know that once a demon always a demon." Hild said; before any of them could ask another question Hild clapped her hands and the massive doors opening. "Well, your time is up, don't worry about the small details just plan how your going to have your fun because it takes hold in less than a few weeks from now."

The siblings turned and left the throne room in a different manner than when they first entered. Once they left the massive stalagmite that housed Hild's throne room, they spoke more openly with each other. "Can you imagine a plan where whatever can go wrong will go wrong?" Vali spoke up.

"Damn, Vali!" Hel chimed in, turning and facing her brother, "We have been trying to come up with a plan for months, but nothing else we can think of comes any where possible to actually working than this."

"Look Hel!" Narfi said, "We both want revenge for father as much as you do, but we only get one chance to get this right."

"You think I don't know that?" Hel said sounding angrier at the thought of being called lazy, "We have been here for months and nothing is happening, and now we have our chance and I am not going to wait any longer!"

"Hel, all Vali and I are suggesting is to lets wait a few more months and think of at least a fall back plan in case this one doesn't work!" Narfi said.

"No!" Hel said sounding final, "I am taking this opportunity and if I have to do this alone then, so be it!"

"Hel we are not going to let you ruin our plans so you can conduct a personal vendetta against Njord without us!" Vali said taking a step towards his sister and towered over her.

"Hel, if you try to pull this off and you fail, you will take us down with you any hope we have for father, and we will not let you do that!" Narfi said defending his brother.

Hel looked directly at her brothers and then whispered to them, "If I fail, I will not be the only one going down." Hel paused as a wicked smile spread over her devilish, child face as she announced, "As long we can pull Njord with us then that will be the sweetest revenge for me that I can savor for all eternity."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All original characters of 'Oh! My Goddess' belong to Mr. Kosuke Fujishima and are under copyright of Dark Horse Comics. Njord and Loki and other characters as related are of my own invention and not associated with Oh! My Goddess. Please Read & Review.

**Chapter 2**

The waves softly crashed against the beaches, as the voice of cheering and laughter filled the mid-morning in August. Some of the people who were in the water were participating in activities like jet skiing, they're even some who were surfing. The calm waters crashed gently on the beaches and then retreated back into the waters. The sun was bright and intense, but for one member of this beach battalion he was safely covered from its harmful rays.

"Keiichi!" a voice called from the ocean; the man resting form underneath the umbrella looked up to see a goddess waving at him. He waved back and smiled with joy as she waved at him for a moment and then dived back under the water. Keiichi watched her for a moment and then looked around. Urd was lying left of him soaking up some sun, which was confusing to Keiichi because she was already slightly dark, plus with all the guys standing over her it would be impossible for her to get any rays. Skuld was in the water riding on a jet ski with Peorth, with Lind water boarding behind them. The only person he did not see was…

"Keiichi!' another voice called from behind him, Keiichi turned to see Njord standing next to him. Njord was wearing swim trunks and was carrying a surfboard behind him as he pulled out some ear plugs and set them down on his towel. "The point of coming to an ocean side resort is to spend time in the ocean."

"Well, you seem to be fitting in." Keiichi said smiling as he looked over Njord.

"Are you kidding? I lived next to the ocean for centuries." He turned his head towards a small group of girls who were checking Njord out. Njord waved at them and they scurried away giggling. "But enough about me, why aren't you swimming with Belldandy?"

Keiichi turned red with embarrassment, and then said, "Well, I can't swim."

Keiichi looked at Njord, who looked at him with little concern for what he said, "So."

Keiichi was taken back by this comment, his heart turned a little cold by the way Njord said it. "If I can't swim then I can drown."

"So." Njord said his tone and temper still not changing.

Keiichi felt for the first time a surge of anger sweep over him for Njord. 'How can he be so callous all of a sudden?' He thought and then he said, "If I drown I die and…"

"Keiichi!" Njord said in a calmer tone, "Dude, did you forget who I am?"

Keiichi minded raced, as he suddenly remember who he was talking to, Njord was an Element. An Element was a god who was made from the Elements that allow the Earth to exist and he was made from wind and water. Meaning that Njord controlled the water and wind of the earth and taught Belldandy how to us her powers from the Earth. After Keiichi remembered this, all he could say was an apologetic, 'Oh!"

Njord chuckled, "Don't sweat it." Njord set his Surf board down and looked at Keiichi, "Look I won't push you to it, but if you ever want to swim, just get in the water, kick your feet, and leave the rest to me."

Njord stood up and grabbed his board and said, "Until then, Cowabunga dude." Njord ran off to the water front and jumped into the water. Keiichi watched him as he swam to where the other surfers where sitting waiting for a wave.

"He can do that you know?" Urd said calling from underneath the Umbrella; she sat up and looked at Keiichi.

"I know, I just forgot it." Keiichi said sheepishly.

"For as long as I've known Njord he has never made a promise that he never kept." Urd said, as she watched Njord put his hand in the water, soon a big wave rose. Njord and other surfers rode the wave as cheers and applause grew from the crowd.

Velsper's eyes snapped open with a start; he felt the hairs on his feline body rise when a cold draft slipped through a small crack in the tea room. Velsper tried to lay his head back down on his lofty perch on top of the television and fall back to sleep, but to no effect. Velsper tried almost every position to get comfortable but he could not fall asleep, so he jumped off the television. Landing on the floor he stretched his front legs out, the sound of his claws digging into the wooden floor echoed through out the quiet tea room; he did the same with his hind legs.

Velsper walked out of the tea room and into the kitchen in search of something to break the sense of boredom that had fallen over the house. He jumped on the counter and then jumped on the window sill and looked out at the darkish purple haze as the last of the sun set in the west. Velsper looked out the window for something to break the mood, but he was again met with disappointment. Velsper jumped down from the window and counter and proceeded back into the tea room. He dropped to the floor and nestled his paws under his body and was again ready to fall asleep.

_**CRASH!**_

Velsper jumped into the air as his senses were suddenly alerted, he ran outside the tea room into the hallway, in lighting speed. When he came out of the tea room he turned to head down the hallway, but instead he found himself in a direct course with Sigel. Sigel was in rolling mode and was moving at full speed down the hallway and towards Velsper! Velsper jumped out of the way just in time and turned only to watch Banpei-kun racing at her matching her speed.

"DO YOU EVER LISTEN, YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!!!?" Sigel screamed at Banpei as the house fell silent once again. Both Sigel and Banpei had left the house, physically but had left a trail of destruction in their wake; including a terrified Velsper. Velsper walked out into the hallway and the debris field, which was small compared to before. Sigel has ridden along the hallway wall and had damaged a few pictures, and even clipped the side of Skuld's door.

Velsper followed the trail of debris out into the garden as Sigel and Banpei screamed by kicking up a large cloud of dust in their wake. Velsper listened as their motors whined inside them as Sigel kept yelling back at Banpei, but he was not listening. Velsper sat on the porch watching Banpei and Sigel go back and forth around the temple in amusement. Velsper heart had finally stopped pounding with the adrenaline and was starting to relax again, but suddenly his sense of alert rose inside him.

Sigel and Banpei came around again, but as they were ready to pass Velsper they both stop. Sigel started to roll up her sleeve as Banpei's scanners began to whirl and beep inside him as his ears suddenly popped open and missiles glimmered. As Sigel, Banpei and Velsper looked around the temple the wind suddenly died out and the air became saturated and stuffy. Sigel suddenly with rigid and her eyes lost their color as small sparks shot out from her ears. Sigel fell to the ground and she did not get back up but her eyes were fixed open; Banpei also had a similar reaction only his sparks came from his neck and eyes and he fell to the ground as well.

As Velsper watched Sigel and Banpei fall to the ground he felt something rising behind him. Velsper using his feline reflexes turned around quickly ready to strike against his stalker, but nothing was there. Velsper looked around the porch and around the garden but did not leave the porch, but his sense of alertness was still just as strong. Velsper looked back out over the garden as saw another spark escaping from Sigel and the feeling came back only this time the feeling felt solid around his tail. Velsper turned ready to strike, but it was too late; the feeling yanked on his tail with such force Velsper was thrown off his feet.

Velsper hit the porch so hard that all the air was knocked out of him, but the force gave him no time to recover. Velsper left the searing pain running up his spinal cord as his tail was yanked and he started to be dragged along the wooden floor. Velsper, involuntary contracted his paws and his claws emerged and he clasped them in the wood trying to stop; it was no use. The force dragged him like a rag doll from his perch on the porch and headed for the hallway.

Velsper got his air back and instantly tried using a spell to repel the force, but he could not say it. The force jerked him sideways and another fresh wave of pain passed through his body and the words were replaced by a loud meow. All Velsper could do was meow and he continued to try and stop himself by embedding his claws into the wooden floor. As the force lead him down the hallway Velsper felt his body being used to clear the debris field in the Hallway. Velsper abandoned his attempts to stop using the floor and instead tried to stop using the debris, but still had no effect. Velsper was jerked from side to side as he was lead down the hallway so that he could not even reach for the intended pieces to even make the attempt.

Suddenly Velsper felt a sudden jerk of his tail again, only this time it was not side to side, it was up. Velsper's world passed him in a blur as he sailed through the air, unable to even move. Velsper hit something in mid-air and the new pain was intense as only pieces of wood and light paper flew pass him. Suddenly Velsper stopped in mid-air and his world came back into view and Velsper looked at the first thing he saw; a pair of icy purplish eyes that made every pain freeze inside along with his heart and blood.

"Even for a 'Feline biological imperative' that quite-amusing." came a voice from behind the icy purplish eyes that Velsper stared into. Suddenly he felt the force that held on to his tail let go and he dropped to the table, but using his cat-like reflexes he was able to land on all for feet.

Velsper looked up at the woman who had now come into a better perspective; it was Hild, the CEO of the demon realm. Velsper dropped his two front paws on the table and bowed before his mistress and addressed her in the appropriate title, "_**Mistress Hild**_!"

"Well it's good to see you still possess some of your demon-like qualities, even if you have lost other cherished items." Hild said looking at the small kitten that suddenly looked up at her.

"Did you come here to have a gloat, mistress!?" Velsper said before he could stop himself, he suddenly felt ten times smaller when what he had done registered in his mind. Lowering himself back to the table he was anticipating some form of retribution but it never came. He looked back up at Hild and she was looking at him with an expression that Velsper register as amusement.

"Silly Kitten, you seem to forget that we are still pining for you. That's it why I am here right now." Hild said looking at Velsper as she leaned in a little more closely and said, "I need your help."

Velsper looked at his mistress in disbelief as the last of her words was ciphered in his brain. "You need my help?"

"Yes, I need your help."

"Mistress, I am a banished demon, reincarnated as a kitten that is what you yourself pronounced upon me." Velsper said still in disbelieving tone; this is what upset Hild.

"You were banished from the demon realm, but that did not stop you from cursing yourself to hold on to a few powers, did it." Hild said with her voice rising in a threatening tone, as her eyes burning at Velsper, "Need I remind you that it is not Feline blood that follows in your veins, but that of the demons and once a demon-_always a demon_!"

Velsper sat on the table quivering under the bombardment that Hild had unleashed upon him. His whole body felt cold and dead as Hild's voice coursed through him, and then rising the courage to even speak he said, "What is you require of me, mistress Hild?"

"I need your help in fulfilling a contract." Hild simply stated; Velsper raised his head once again and looked at his mistress. "This contract involves someone in this house."

"Who is the victim?" Velsper asked.

"Velsper it is best that you leave the business management to me, besides if ever asked you don't have to lie." Hild said in a playful tone looking at the Kitten Velsper who was still sitting in front of her.

"Its Njord, isn't it?" Velsper asked quickly

"Now that you know, what guarantee is there that the others in this house won't know?" Hild asked the demon who sat in front of her.

"Mistress, I can keep a secret if I need to." Velsper said with confidence.

"Make sure of that." Hild said threateningly.

"Mistress, you have my word, my assignment will be known to no other." Velsper said in a dignified way.

"See that you do, or you will have more to deal with then the fleas that bite at your flesh." Hild said in a final tone.

Hild reached her hands across the table and grabbing one of Velsper's paws, she covered it up with both hands. She looked at Velsper for a moment and then said, "As an incentive for you here is a short glimpse of your reward upon the completion of your task." Hild then released her hands around his paws.

Velsper's air vanished from his lungs and his hair's stood on end at what he beheld. One of his paws had been transformed into a human hand and Velsper could not take his eyes off of it. Velsper wiggled his five fingers and made a fist and almost cried as he felt the fingers touch the palm. Velsper looked up at his mistress; but now she was gone, she had vanished from the tea room. Velsper felt the return of the air to the room and the house as he looked back at his hand.

Velsper felt a large depression forming inside is heart when he saw that his hand had been transformed back into a kitten's paw. He looked at the paw once again, and flexing it he saw his claws expose and then releasing the flex the claws retracted. As Velsper heard the motors to Banpei and Sigel start up again; he jumped off the table and jumped back on the television set. Velsper put his feet under his body and lowering his head back down, closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone, as I am writing the final story of Njord, I discovered something interesting. In the months before those stories were posted, I had pre-written them, but now I have caught up with what I had written so when I get done I will post the story online so stay tuned…

Thanks for reading and being so patient.

Wedge Boyd


	4. Chapter 3

As you can see, I broke my writer's block, and I thought this would be a nice way to ring in 2010, because 2009 just sucked.

**Chapter 3**

As the sun rose over the mountains that protected around Nekomi City, its light were filtered through the small clouds that hovered in the Eastern sky. The shadows of night retreated under the assault of the fresh light of the day that continued to penetrate all over the area. Under the light a weary group of travelers were making their last steps to the Tariki Hongan Temple, from the garage

Leading the weary group was Belldandy and Keiichi; Keiichi was carrying most of the luggage. Behind Belldandy and Keiichi were Peorth and Urd both of whom were carrying the remaining part of the luggage; seeing how they arrived last night. Behind everyone was Njord, who was giving a sleeping Skuld a piggyback ride up the hill. They finally reached the wooden door and sliding it open was greeted by Sigel. "Welcome home!" she said with a bow and smile.

"Thank you, Sigel." Belldandy said to Sigel as she and Keiichi removed their shoes. Peorth and Urd just floated up in the air and headed down the hallway; and as Njord followed right behind them. Njord took one step up into the house and while his foot was still in mid-air, his shoes disintegrated in a mist of vapor and his foot was barefoot. Njord repeated the same thing with the other shoe and he did this in front of Keiichi who had just gotten his first shoe off. Keiichi looked at him for a moment and then a single thought went through his mind, 'Show-off!'

Njord turned and looked at Keiichi and meeting Keiichi's eyes, Njord closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

Keiichi was in his room unloading his backpack of the dirty clothes and other things he had from the trip. Keiichi looked at his futon with envy for a few seconds and had to resist the urge the unroll it and fall asleep. The reason for his exhaustion was the fact that in order to make home in time to go to work they left the resort late last night and had to have an all-night train trip. The vacation to the resort was from a contest that Belldandy and Keiichi won after turning in their coupons at the shopping district.

Keiichi finished unloading his luggage as Belldandy called him to let him know that his breakfast was ready. Keiichi walked out of his room and down the hallway to the tea room, as the aroma of the meal Belldandy prepared for him filled his nostrils'. Keiichi walked in to find an amazing breakfast that Belldandy prepared for him; she had made eggs, bacon, toast and a tall glass of cool Orange juice. Keiichi sat down at the table and thanking her for the breakfast, he stated to eat up the breakfast.

As Keiichi ate his breakfast he looked around to find Skuld, and Urd battling over the television rights again. The battle they chose was a card game called, Mao; and Keiichi found that it was the quietest fight they ever had. Keiichi watched the battle, and after Skuld won, the tea kettle whistled through out the kitchen, and was answered by Belldandy. As Belldandy prepared the tea, the telephone started to ring and a defeated Urd answered the phone.

Belldandy brought out a tray of steaming cups of tea and set them down on the table. As she set a cup out for Keiichi, the door to the attic above Skuld opened and Njord's head appeared and with his nostrils flaring he said, "Lemon-Jade with Ginseng?"

"Yes, would you like some Njord?" Belldandy said as she and Keiichi held in a laugh.

"Yes, please." Njord said and then his head retreated back into the attic, only to have the rest of him suddenly appear a few second later. Njord jumped down from the attic and landed only a few millimeters from Skuld; which kind of spooked her. Njord slid his legs under the table and thanking Belldandy for the tea gladly took the cup. The door slid back open and Urd stood in the doorway and said, "That was Megumi, she said that Chihiro is still in Kobe, and she won't be back from the convention until tomorrow, so Chihiro said Bell, you and Njord can have another day off."

Keiichi felt suddenly drawn to his futon upon hearing these words, and he almost jumped for joy. Keiichi turned and turned and looking at Urd, with a face of joy he suddenly thought for a second, "Are you sure?"

"That's what Megumi said, what do you think I'm lying?" Urd said as she looked at Keiichi with a sense of contempt. Keiichi was going to say something, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Njord said as he looked at Urd with his eyes glowing and his head resting on a fist.

Keiichi ended up taking a short nap late in the morning, and as the afternoon rolled around decided to work on his BMW. Keiichi walked out to the garage and his shop to find that Njord was going some work on his Honda RC 51. Njord had removed some of the side panels and had the part of the braking system exposed. Njord had just finished with applying fresh brake fluid and removing an old and worn down brake pad on his bike. Keiichi stood and watched him work for a few seconds, and the Njord turned to Keiichi and said, "What you think, I put in seven mille-liters of fresh brake fluid."

"You better watch that intake; you don't want to overfill the tank." Keiichi reminded him, as he walked past him to his BMW. Keiichi watched as Njord turned back to the brake fluid check once again. Keiichi took out some tools and gloves and sat down on the ground and began to tighten his power chain.

Keiichi kept an eye on Njord as he continued to his BMW and his mind raced as he thought about the events that transpired Njord's residency. Njord was an Element, which meant he was responsible for certain aspects of the Earth that allowed it to exist. Njord was responsible for the water and the wind, because he was made of the wind and the water. Njord was also a member of the High Council of Heaven, which also meant he had contact with the Almighty on a daily basis.

Njord was sent down to Earth to keep an eye on Belldandy and the other goddess because some on broke into the Yggdrasil's memory program. The culprits stole sensitive information about each of the Norn sisters and even about Keiichi and the Almighty sent Njord to Earth to keep an eye on them. Njord arrived and after informing those of the situation also had to deal with an entity that made it self present. The entity turned out to be Loki's son's Vali and Narfi, who were sent by their father to scare Belldandy and her sisters into coming home.

But when Belldandy did not come home, Loki kidnapped Keiichi and using his daughter Hel; ripped his soul out. Loki then presented Keiichi's body to Belldandy and then tried to shame her into returning home, but he ended up almost killing Urd and Peorth for trying to stop him. Loki also almost destroyed Banpei and Sigel, and then almost killed Velsper before he finally tried to kill Belldandy. Njord stopped Loki from killing Belldandy and then Njord fought Loki and defeated him, and Loki was banished from Heaven and stripped of his powers.

Njord returned a week later with a notice from the Almighty and was ordered to bring Belldandy back to heaven for a hearing. The hearing was to decide if the Almighty was going to nullify their contract, and permanently reassign Belldandy. Njord secured a meeting for Keiichi and Belldandy with the Almighty and convinced him to allow them to remain together. Belldandy and Keiichi were reunited, but Njord was stripped of his title of 'Lord' and his seat on the High Council of Heaven. Njord was told he would not be allowed to return to heaven until the day that Keiichi and Belldandy were truly separated.

It had been almost three months since that day, and Njord was still living with them in the house. Since Njord was allowed to retain his Element, he was still bound to the maintaining and responsibility of caring for his Element. So he was gone most of the time, in fact the weekend vacation to the resort was the first time Njord was in one location for more than one day.

Njord slept in the attic above the tea room even though Belldandy and the other goddess had told them that they would prepare a room for him. Njord like sleeping up there, he had a futon that he had rolled out between rows of boxes. When Njord was not being an Element, he worked at Whirlwind with Belldandy and Keiichi. Strangely he was Chihiro's delivery boy (which was a part-time job) and would run long distance errands to other supply stores to get what Chihiro asked him. Njord enjoyed the job because it gave him a chance to ride on his Honda RC 51, which was something he also enjoyed thoroughly.

Keiichi and Njord continued to work together on their repairs until almost mid-afternoon when Megumi came over.

"Kei-chan! Njord-san what's happening?" Megumi called as she walked up the driveway.

"Megumi, what are you doing here?" Keiichi asked a little annoyed at the amount of visits from Megumi. Megumi was the one of only a few humans who knew what Belldandy and the others really were but she was the only one what believed.

"Njord asked me to try and bring his a mesh hose for his bike, quarter inch right?" Megumi said reaching into her bag and handing it Njord.

"Yep, thank a lot, Megumi." Njord said taking it from her with a smile that suited Njord. Njord had saved Megumi's life when Loki's son caused her bike to flip and crash, and had also protected her and the other Goddess from Loki's wrath. Since that time they were friends and even raced each other although out Nekomi and even to the Satellite Campus, although Keiichi had spotted them a number of times being more than friends.

"Chihiro said she'll be back tomorrow so then you and Bell need to be there." Megumi said as she sat down at the entrance to the garage.

"Did she say she needs Njord?" Keiichi asked curiously.

"She said not in the morning, but maybe in the afternoon when her package arrives, and she did say that you will need to use the truck." Megumi said as if begging them to as, which they did.

"Why?" Keiichi and Njord said together in unison as they looked up from the bike, with a slight fear in their eyes.

"She said, and I quote, 'A bike a stole her heart'." Megumi said noticing the fear written all over their faces. Seeing them shaking their heads she added, "What I don't get is where is she going to put all this stuff, she's the only person I know with more stuff than she can store."

"No, someone's already beat her to that." Njord suddenly chimed as Megumi and Keiichi looked at him as he continued, "Skuld, she got enough of her own inventions that at the rate' its going you may need to consider a rental container."

Dinner was a causal event, Njord sat around with Urd and Megumi, and all three watched a rugby event that was on from Australia. After the game Megumi rode back home and everyone was beginning to wind down from the events of the day. Peorth and Skuld ended their gruesome game of checkers that almost turned violent when Skuld kinged three of her pieces and Peorth accused Skuld of cheating. Belldandy interceded and Peorth lost and Skuld watched her futuristic show which turned out to be a space odyssey.

After the show, everyone began to clear out of the tea room as Njord rose to the attic to go to bed. He reached the narrow attic and rolled out his futon bed and pulling out his blanket began to drift into a dreamless sleep, almost. As he began to drift into his sleep, a continual nuisance plagued him; the sharp pulsing pain in his neck. Njord had this pain for quite a few months, and every potion that Urd had come up with did not to even put a dent in the pain that caused him discomforted him; but that did not slow him down.

As the night progressed the house slipped into the calm and silent atmosphere it had known and enjoyed for the past few years. The only movement that could be sensed was the flowing of the leaves around the ground and Banpei who was walking around the house. In the house all was quiet, and solitary; except for Keiichi's occasion snoring that echoed through out the house like a scream in a canyon. Even in the attic, Njord was finally able to get some sleep, even with the slight discomfort that continued to pulse through his neck.

As Njord turned over to get comfortable, the pain in his neck suddenly intensified; the small pulsing pain had erupted and Njord's eyes snapped open. Njord's hand reached and grabbed the side of his neck as he tried in a futile attempt to contain the pain, but this time the pain was different. The pain was no longer isolated in one spot, before he could he ever react, the pain shot upward into his brain.

Njord's world suddenly began to go dark, as his head suddenly began to spin slowly at first, as he sunk lower and lower into his subconscious. His equilibrium was now a mess and he began to feel nausea as his head spun faster like an out-of control merry-go-round. All Njord could do was hold on as the pain suddenly stopped, but it was not over yet.

Njord's world got darker and darker, as the feeling of weightlessness filled not only in his mind, but all over his body. The feeling was wonderful compared to what he felt just a few minutes ago; but it did not last. Just as suddenly as it came, the pain returned only this time it felt like a migraine that deviled deeper and deeper into his mind.

Njord reached out to grab something as the room once again began to spin, this time faster and faster. The mixture of pain and dizziness was so intense that Njord tried to scream out of help, but his lungs could not inhale or even exhale any air, let alone giving him a voice. He tried to call out for help anyway he could, but he felt restrained to the floor, forced to endure the pain that coursed through him, even when he could bare as much as he could, the sensations only intensified. Finally after Njord could endure no more through lost of control and fresh air in his lungs and a bound body; Njord slipped into the darkness that took him, and he remembered no more.

The first sense that Njord got back was his sense of hearing; soft, mournful voices filled his ears. From this sense came others, each slowly building on the other, but only the hearing was the strongest of all of them, and the voices burned into Njord's lobes, until he could not ignore them. After finally gaining all of his senses Njord found himself facing downward on his futon and using his renewed strength he pushed himself off his futon and on his knees.

Njord sat quietly like an obedient child as the voices continued to flow through his ears. His fingers weaved through as he sat on the attic floor looking at the wall, concentrating on the voices that continued to plead to him, 'Help us!', 'We're dying!'

There was no end to the voice, but as he concentrated on these voices another came to him.

"You hear them, don't you Njord." The voice was a soft and caring voice, different form the broken voice that Njord was hearing now.

"Yes, I hear them!" Njord said, his voice sounding distance, but concerned.

"They are dying, and no one will hear them." The voice told him sounded concerned as Njord did.

"I hear them." Njord said as his eyes glistened with tears at the sound of the voices

"What will you do for them now that you hear them?" The voice asked him with conviction.

"I will help them." Njord said as a free tear slid down his cheek

"You know who is responsible for there pain." The voice told him urging him to action.

"Yes, and I will make them suffer even as they suffer!" Njord said as his eyes narrowed as sadness left him and anger engulfed him.

"Go, and avenge all that are oppressed." The voice told him, sounding pleased with his decision.

Njord's eyes narrowed and his teeth clinched in pure hatred as his eyes closed, his body evaporated out of solid and into a gale of wind. The gale blew out of the attic and down into the tea room; with sudden twist and turns Njord swept out into the hallway and out the front door. Njord screamed across the courtyard and into the empty night sky, vanishing somewhere into the northeastern sky; witnessed only by Velsper who sat on the porch with a smile on his feline face. He closed his eyes and a demonic pulse began to sweep over the house keeping everyone asleep and erased from anyone who might have felt something.

Disclaimer: All original characters of 'Oh! My Goddess' belong to Mr. Kosuke Fujishima and are under copyright of Dark Horse Comics. Njord and Loki and other characters as related are of my own invention and not associated with Oh! My Goddess.


	5. Chapter 4

Finally, a break in which I could write something! YAHHHH! Someone up there likes me. Anyway thank you for your patience and support and all I ask is that you please read and review.

Disclaimer: All original characters of 'Oh! My Goddess' belong to Mr. Kosuke Fujishima and are under copyright of Dark Horse Comics. Njord and Loki and other characters as related are of my own invention and not associated with Oh! My Goddess.

**Chapter 4**

Beneath the fridge and temperas waters of the Bering Sea are underwater mountain ranges that formed millions of years ago by the shifting tectonic plates. Beneath these ranges were pockets of prehistoric swamps that transformed in pockets of black oil. From these small pockets fortunes were formed one day and lost the next, depending how much was formed.

Aoshima looked out the window of his helicopter as it penetrated the thick fog that was rising off the ocean surface. The ride was smooth most of the way but a few batches of turbulence were enough to rattle him out of his sleep. Aoshima turned and looked at the other members of the Aoshima Group and some of them were asleep and others were awake. Looking back out the window Aoshima could not see the ocean anymore because the fog was starting to get thicker and thicker.

"Sir, we're nearing the rig." the pilot said over the Headset that Aoshima was wearing. Aoshima looked ahead through the cockpit and saw glowing orange ball through the thick fog. He took off his headset and began to put on a jacket as there was rain pelting the front window. The helicopter gave a small jolt as the landing gear came down and in less that a minute, the helicopter landed in the platform.

A man came running over to the helicopter and opened the door, and extending his hand to Aoshima said in a thick Russian accent, "My name is Vladimir Akim, velcome to thee Iron star pletform."

Aoshima took his hand and after shaking it followed the man off the helicopter platform with his entourage of investors behind him. As Vladimir lead through the network of levels and other sections of the platform they met a man who was talking over an intercom.

"Сэр, инвесторы - здесь! (Sir, the investors are here!)" Vladimir said, the man let go of the intercom and nodded to Vladimir.

"Welcome, gentleman! I am Igor Kowaitvich; I am the Platform manager of the Iron Star Platform and want to welcome you to my platform." Igor said his English was much better than Vladimir's. Igor was a thin, wiry middle-aged man with oil encased in his fingers and face. Aoshima took his hand and feeling the oil in his fingers released them and wiped them clean.

"Thank you." He said sound reclusive. "I take it that the platform is running in good order."

"Yes, I am proud to announce that everything is ready for your inspection." Igor said, "Please follow me."

Igor led Aoshima and the group through the many corridors and steel catwalks of the Oil Platform. Igor answered as many questions as Aoshima could throw at him; as they descend to the bottom level the fog got thicker and the sound of the ocean mixed with the sound of massive turbines that turned the drill. The group walked along a treacherous catwalk that was only thing keeping from the ocean surface that was almost fifty feet below them.

"As you can see, gentleman." Igor said, pointing at two massive pipes that came from the underbelly of the Platform and vanished into the fog. "These pipes lead to another section of the platform that holds a massive one point five million gallon tank. That storage tank allows us to load on oil ships that take it shore."

Aoshima looked over the pipe and through a break in the fog; he saw something that caught his eye. Aoshima saw a man walking on top of one of the pipes; he was in swaying blue robes and was looking down at the ocean beneath. Aoshima looked at the man and then looked at Igor, whose face was now glued to the man.

"HEY, where is your safety gear!" Igor screamed at him; but the man just ignored him.

Igor looked at Aoshima who was looking at him. Igor face was pale white with fear; while Aoshima's was cold with no interest. But both men's face changed when they looked back to where the man was standing; he wasn't there.

Igor turned away from Aoshima and grabbed his walkie-talkie but stopped, as Aoshima looked past him. Sitting on the railing, looking through the steel grate was the man; his concentration not even waiving.

"You…" Igor started to say but the man stopped him.

"Tell me." The man's voice was cold and Aoshima chest seemed to freeze when he heard the voice. "What is that brown material that floats near those pipes?"

"What does that…" Igor started to retort.

"WHAT ARE THEY?" The man screamed, his voice echoed throughout the whole ocean it seemed.

"They are from the ocean floor; sometimes as we drill it comes up." Igor said lightly, his ears still ringing.

"Sometimes…" The man said softly, but his voice did not change. "So at the cost of your life needs you take another's?" The man hopped off the railing and looked up at the group of men who stood before him. Aoshima recognized the man; it was Njord, but he did look like the Njord Aoshima met, his eyes where grey, life-less. Njord walked up to Igor and stood in front of him. "As you seek your fortune and the purposes to sustain life for your species, others have to die. I'm here to tell you that I have heard their cries and I'm here to answer for those who can not answer for themselves."

"What are you some kind of Nature Fanatic?" One of Aoshima's men in the group spoke up.

Njord turned away from Igor and looked at the man in the group and said, "Yeah!"

When Njord said this the whole rig suddenly shook violently, and everyone fell down on the catwalk, except for Njord. As they started getting up; Njord began to back up into the cloud of fog, "As one of your books of religion states, 'In the last days, I will curse the waters.'"

Njord vanished as another violent shutter and a flash of orange and the aroma of smoke filled the air. Aoshima looked over at a small shack in time to see a ball of flames shoot out. Igor grabbed his walkie-talkie and began screaming into it, "Закрытый все насосы, сокращение вся власть к тренировке! СДЕЛАЙТЕ IT ТЕПЕРЬ!! (Shut down all pumps, cut all power to the drill! DO IT NOW!!)" As he ran into the fog, never to be seen again.

Aoshima turned and began to run back up the cat walk and followed the group of investors. As he ran, he became disoriented and found him self separated from the group as the rig shuddered more violently; the screams of men falling off sent chills down his spine. The fog made the situation more and more confusing, but small explosions made for sources of light through the fog. Aoshima felt that the only way he could go was up, and that's the path he took.

When Aoshima made it to a railing, a flash of orange blinded him; and a shearing heat covered his face. He looked over at the Derrick as it collapsed under the heat and Aoshima saw something that made him shiver. A large tentacle looking thing was wrapped around the derrick and was yanking on it through the explosion. Aoshima stared at it until the light was gone and a violent shudder threw Aoshima to the steel grates. Aoshima ran upward and finally reached his destination: the Helipad of the Oil Rig; except it wasn't there.

Aoshima looked over the missing platform, when the whole rig suddenly shook again, but this time Aoshima could not find anything to grab. Aoshima's fall seemed like an eternity, finally landing on something hard but something cracked. Aoshima felt a sharp stabbing pain in his leg and saw his leg bent in a bad position. Aoshima crawled over to a steel girder that was used to hold up the helipad. When he reached it, he felt a violent shudder and the roof began to tilt towards the ocean.

Aoshima grips became more rigid as the roof began to tilt more and more; finally the whole building came off its supports and crashed into the sea. Aoshima crawled over to the edge, and looked down at the water below and was surprised to see very few bodies floating in the water. The building was filling up with water, when as Aoshima saw the reason for the few bodies, dorsal fins were swimming towards them and then the bodies vanished under the water, leaving only a pool of blood in the water.

Aoshima crawled away from the edge; he became sick and then began to slowly crawl to the other side. Aoshima crawled over the entire building and finally reached the other side, and saw that the water was closer to the roof now. Aoshima thought over his situation, and finally stood up looked down at the water. Aoshima took a deep breath and jumped off the roof; everything was silent as he fell, he kept his eyes closed in the fall.

Finally he hit the water and vanished beneath it, the shock of impact also mixed with the pain from his broken leg. Aoshima had to fight not to take in a large gulp of salt water, but he fought for the surface. Aoshima reached the surface and taking a deep breath and exhaled a few words in pain. Aoshima instincts kicked in and reminded him of the dorsal fins, Aoshima began to swim away from the rig.

As Aoshima swam he suddenly realized that the water was not cold, like the waters of Northern Pacific should be, but it was strangely…warm. The water felt more like he was swimming at a resort in Australia; but he still just kept swimming. As Aoshima swam, he would look back to see what was happening, but the fog still hid the wreckage. Finally he looked back and saw the last of the building sink to the bottom, but lurking behind were two dorsal fins coming right at him.

Aoshima's instinct turned to fear, as the adrenaline kicked in and he swam with more furiously. As he swam his strength was beginning to fail him, and he looked back to see that the dorsal fins where getting closer; Aoshima felt he hadn't even swam at least his foot. Aoshima looked back again, and failure turned to sorrow as he knew that he would not escape the fins and his fate. The last of his strength failed him and he bopped in the water, awaiting his fate; the dorsal fins rose upward and the sharks' mouths opened as they reached Aoshima.

"Wait!" a command came from behind. The sharks stopped in the water within an arm reach of Aoshima and sank back under the water. Aoshima turned around to see that Njord was standing behind him, on the water; his eyes were still grey and life-less. Njord looked at the sharks that circled around Aoshima; his hand held up. Aoshima's life stopped flashing before him, and was replaced by fear, excitement, and anger.

"Why?" Aoshima asked him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I am giving your species a warning." Njord said his voice was still dark and vile.  
"I am telling all of your species that the Earth is not some dead thing that you can do to your liking. That if you value your lives as much then it would do you good to value the lives of those who give you such."

"But why kill all these people." Aoshima asked his anger getting the better of him. This must have angered Njord because after the words came out a shark bumped the side of Aoshima broken leg. "I mean…why spare me?"

"Do you wish that I hadn't?" Njord asked his voice cold and cruel. The sharks stopped circling and rose upward around Aoshima. Aoshima bopped in the water quietly until Njord's gazes soften. "I spared you for my own reasons that should suffice."

Aoshima felt something touch the bottom of his feet, at first he thought it was one of the sharks, but then he laid on something wooden. His gaze pointed upward into the clear night sky, he turned back to face Njord. Njord walked over to Aoshima and touching his forehead said, "But I can tell you that when you wake up you will not remember me or anything else that happened; and to any who do find out let it be a warning." Aoshima eyes closed shut and he remembered no more.


	6. Chapter 5

Finally, a break in which I could write something! YAHHHH! Someone up there likes me. Anyway thank you for your patience and support and all I ask is that you please read and review.

Disclaimer: All original characters of 'Oh! My Goddess' belong to Mr. Kosuke Fujishima and are under copyright of Dark Horse Comics. Njord and Loki and other characters as related are of my own invention and not associated with Oh! My Goddess.

Chapter 5

The morning arrived the same way it had at the Tariki Hongan Temple, the sunlight flooded the hallways of the house. The smell of tea and breakfast cooking escaped from the kitchen and the sound of arguing came too early for Keiichi. He was lying there hearing Skuld's and Urd's voice arguing over what sounded like a game of Mille Borne for the same thing it always was: television rights; Peorth was defeated earlier. He looked over at the free TV that he got for free so long ago and was about to give to one of them, but remembered that Skuld already stripped it of all its parts to upgrade Banpei.

Keiichi sat down at the table, and watched as Skuld and Urd's battle continued, when Belldandy came in. She was carrying a plate that had scrambled eggs, with toast and bacon that looked too delicious to eat all at once. Keiichi thanked her for the meal and began to eat it. He savored every bite and morsel; it was so good like all her cooking was. Keiichi watched as Skuld celebrated her victory and cheered as she leaned over and turned on the T.V., but much to her dismay, there was nothing on that interested her. Belldandy came back in carrying a pot of tea; and just on time Njord's head popped out of the ceiling and said, "Jasmine with Mint leaf."

"Correct!" Belldandy said with a smile and Njord flipped out of the ceiling and landed with his legs under the table. He took the cup from Belldandy as Skuld continued to channel surf trying to find something she wanted to find.

"TODAY! IN TOYKO, find out what…."  
"Oh Reiko, I just can't leave…"

"An Oil rig explosion has left over one hundred…." Skuld changed the channel.

"Skuld!" Njord said, with some force behind it. Skuld turned around and looked into Njord's eyes, "Change it back!" Skuld reached up and turned the dial back to the channel and slid away from the T.V.

"…The oil Rig located in the Southern Bering Sea exploded when its drive house and pumps exploded. Investigators say that explosions from the storage tanks fueled the explosions, destroying over eighty percent of the rig. Over three hundred men worked on the rig at the time of the explosion, but less than fifty personnel have been accounted for. In other news…"

"That was not caused by an accident!" Njord announced after the news report. Njord's eyes seemed to pierce the television; but everyone else watched Njord with fear. His eyes had turned a deep blue and Keiichi thought he detected a small smile on Njord's face.

"What caused the explosion then?" Peorth asked. Njord looked at Peorth for a second and then turned to Belldandy.

"Kraken." Njord whispered

"Yes, it does look like it." Belldandy said agreeing with Njord, her face filled with worry. Everyone else had the same feeling come over them, even Skuld fear of Njord at that moment faded when the name was spoken.

"Wait." Keiichi spoke up and looked at Njord with confusion, "By Kraken, you mean the Kraken, like the giant squid." Njord did not look at him, he was deep thought, but a nod from Belldandy confirmed his thought. "But I thought that was only a legend."

Njord slowly turned to Njord and with his deep blue eyes changing back to light blue he said, "There are creatures you have heard of as legend, that are quite…real."

"Who authorized its release?" Belldandy asked Njord.

"I don't know." Njord said confused. "The only one who can authorize the Kraken's release is the Almighty and me."

"What about King Aryer?" Urd chimed in. "Doesn't he have the same authorization as you."

"Technically, yes." Njord said as he turned to Urd, with a slight smile. "But he wouldn't try to authorize any kind of release without first counseling with me."

"He's only a guardian." Peorth said to Urd.

"That doesn't mean anything." Njord said suddenly looking at Peorth. "I gave him full authority to act in my name, but he wouldn't let a rainstorm come on a dry island without talking to me at least three times." Njord said with a smile and with that, he stood up suddenly. "Either way, I'm going to check out the rig, see what I can find."

"Hey, Njord." Keiichi said, standing up, "Chihiro says she got that load out of Osaka coming in today."

Njord walked out of the room and called down from the hallway, "I know. I'll try and make it, but if not." Njord reached the outside and began to vanish into a breeze as he said, "Then come up with something good."

Njord didn't show up for work at all that day, but lucky for Njord and Keiichi the truck with the order stalled on the highway and wouldn't arrive until tomorrow. As Belldandy and Keiichi headed home on Keiichi's motorcycle they pulled into the house all the lights were off except for the one in the tea room. As they walked into the house they were met by Skuld, who informed them that Njord just got home. Njord sat at the table staring at a piece of parchment, with Peorth and Urd standing at the closed door.  
"How long has he been staring at it?" Belldandy asked with a worried look on her face.

"For as long as he's been home." Urd chimed in

"Which has been for about fifteen minutes?" Peorth said; Skuld peeked in again and closed the door with no change.

"What is the Parchment?" Keiichi asked, but the Goddess just raised their shoulders.

Belldandy walked past them and opened the door and sat down at the table across from Njord. She just sat and looked at Njord waiting for him to even make a twitch of his muscles but for at least ten minutes, nothing. Belldandy still sat there as the other slowly trickled in as some sat behind Belldandy, and others stood. After another few minutes past, Njord finally took his eyes off the Parchment and looked at Belldandy. Belldandy looked at her friend and teacher with a worried look on her face; Njord flicked his hand and the parchment sailed out of his hand and landed in front of Belldandy.

"It's the authorization for the Kraken's release on the rig." Njord said bitterly as Belldandy picked it up, "look who signed it."

Belldandy looked at the parchment, along with the other Goddess, when suddenly Belldandy looked at Njord. "It's your signature!"

"Yeah!" Njord said with a bitter tone as he looked at everyone.

"But you wouldn't authorize its release unless it was serious." Belldandy said as everyone looked at her.

"Yeah, last time you did you sank a cargo ship that was carrying a nuclear bomb for testing on that Island." Peorth said, supporting Njord, "But that was after the spirits begged you to intervene, and the Almighty approved it."

"Yeah Njord, this must have been forged." Urd chimed in after looking at the parchment.

"I checked into that, but all the evidence that King Aryer has shows it as being my signature." Njord said, leaning back, resting his head against the wall.

"Is it possible that…" Skuld was about to ask, but stopped herself.

Njord looked at her for a moment, but no harsh look came from him, but his calm and gentle look, almost reassuring. "I would have remembered."

"Which is why I'm here?" A voice called out.

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice, as Njord turned around and opened the door. The grounds outside began to rise as the dirt, rocks and plants came together near the pond, beneath the cherry blossom tree. The ground rose up and the green flowers began to wrap about the object, after a few seconds the dirt dropped and revealed a middle-aged looking woman stated; she was wearing a green robe. Her hair was brown like the Earth but had small strains of white; her face had a sand tone like the desert. Her skin was not as smooth as Njord's but it was very fair, and her age pointed to the fact she could be Njord's mother.

"Lady Erda!" The Goddess bowed and Keiichi all except for Njord.

"Hey, Mother Earth." Njord said; but Erda exhaled sharply.

"I hate it when you call me that." Erda said, "Rise." She announced to the Goddess.

"Well that's what you're called all over the world." Njord said, with a smile

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." Erda said, her smile was feistier then Njord's, her hand was on her waist.

"Well, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Njord asked her as he stood on the porch smiling at his friend.

"He sent me down." Erda said nodding upward.

"He did, what for?" Njord said sounding concerned.

"King Aryer visited him earlier." Erda said, sounding like a mother talking to her child. "Apparently you're visit was a little heated and what really bothered the Almighty was the fact that you don't remember authorizing a massive Cephalopod to destroy an oil rig and unleashing sharks in an area of the world they are not accustomed to."

Njord was silent for a moment and then said, "Well, when you put it that way." He said sarcastically and before anyone said anything else he held his hand and said, "Look, tell King Aryer and Him." Njord said pointing upward with his finger, "That I appreciate the concern, but I'm going to handle this alone. If I need help I'll ask for it."

Erda looked at her friend and then said, "Very well, I'll tell him."

Njord bowed to her and turned around and went back into the house, but as some went back Erda called out, "Belldandy, Peorth!" She summoned them by her finger; both went out to meet her and she led them over to the Cherry Blossom tree.

"Have you two seen anything odd about Njord lately?" Erda asked them, Both Peorth and Belldandy told her about the News report today and the look in his eyes as he watched the report. Erda looked at the house and then at the Goddess, "Keep an eye on him Belldandy, please?" Belldandy gave a definite nod to her, and she turned to Peorth, "I need you to come with me."

Peorth nodded as she and Erda vanished into the air, leaving Belldandy alone under the Cherry Blossom tree, with Keiichi waiting for her on the porch.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. I can use this moment to officially stop the rumors that I had vanished off the world somewhere. Anyway I am so sorry that it has taken this long to update and post the story school, work and lets face it life has an interesting way of getting in the way of things we really want to do. So here we go another chapter in the story of Njord. Can the Goddess Figure out what is wrong with Njord before it is too late. Find out….now.

Disclaimer: All original characters of 'Oh! My Goddess' belong to Mr. Kosuke Fujishima and are under copyright of Dark Horse Comics. Njord and Loki and other characters as related are of my own invention and not associated with Oh! My Goddess.

**Chapter 6**

The following week pasted like all the others have, except that the house empty by at least two people. Peorth had returned to heaven with Lady Erda, both were looking at the files of the Oil Rig disaster to see if they can find anything to point to foul play, but so far nothing came up. In a telephone call from Peorth, an analyst of the document came back as negative to the affect of discrepancies in Njord's signature. Peorth told them that she and Lady Erda will continue their best but so far things were not looking to good.

Njord on the hand disappeared shortly after breakfast on Monday, and was not heard from until Wednesday Afternoon. According to King Aryer's messengers, he was in the archives of the kingdom looking over every previous order he had given. No body knew what he was looking for, only Njord. Njord was quiet as he came home to help deliver an order for Chihiro on Thursday, and on Friday Morning he vanished again only this time he went back to the oil rig and looked over its skeletal remains for clues.

Sunday Morning came quietly, as Njord came back to the house, but he sat on the porch trying to figure things out. Belldandy came out with a tray of cups and a steaming kettle of tea. She poured him a glass, but he did not take it from her like he always had, the glass just sat next to him.

"What's happening to me?" Njord whispered after a week of silence.

"I don't know." Belldandy just said, she didn't take a sip of her tea either. She looked at her friend and mentor with a deep feeling of concern and worry. "The Almighty didn't say that he would revoke your powers did he?"

"No." Njord whispered he reached down and took a sip of his tea; it was a simple lemon flavor. "But what I don't like is the fact that I'm not in control of this. I am responsible for everything that happens in my jurisdiction and if something goes a miss, I need to know what happened, and…." Njord shiver uncontrollably. "Its one thing for a spirit to go off the deep end…but it's another thing when I do it, and I can't remember."

"Njord." Belldandy said and turned her head to him with a smile and said, "You said, you can't remember it, and so many people are here to help you." Her smile drop a little bit and she said, "So let us help you."

Njord looked into her eyes and could see the desire that she wanted to help him. Njord blinked and turned away from her as he opened his mouth and said, "No."

Belldandy's heart froze as Njord continued, "This is my responsibility and I will deal with this on my own." Njord stood up after taking a big gulp of the tea, draining it and thanked her for the tea and said, "I need to get some rest."

Njord slept in the attic all day as the Goddess below discussed what Belldandy had discussed with Njord. She told him that he had been looking for clues around King Aryer's archives and the Oil Rig itself. She told him about her offer from them to help in his investigation and that he turned them down.

"He's being a jerk about this whole thing!" Skuld uproared after Belldandy told them what Njord said, "My big sister can find anything. We can help him in the search, I can get my memory scanner and we can put it on Njord's head and figure out what's going on."

"Hang on Robo-girl." Urd said, placing her hand on Skuld's head, "I think that we're running into this way too fast, he's trying to find out what happening to him if all the evidence points against him, when he thinks it never was him. Maybe we should just let him work on it on his own, after all that's what he wants."

"What can he figure out on his own?" Skuld expressed in her already angry tone. "Heaven can't figure it out, and all his signatures are the same, so he needs help."

"Hey, maybe he's just running scared." Keiichi chimed in after listening to both sides of the discussion.

"What do you mean by that, Keiichi?" Skuld asked sounding totally unconvinced as Urd and Belldandy looked at him for an answer.

"Well, what I mean is." Keiichi started to explain. "He just had a major disaster happen that was caused by him and yet he doesn't remember it. So maybe inside of him he's panicking and the only solution that he can think of it that it's his responsibility to figure it out on his own."

All the goddess looked at Keiichi as Belldandy nodded and said, "I think that's it."

"But he's got heaven and we're backing him up then why not use us." Skuld said in a point blank question.

"Njord can be both prideful and stubborn, and until he needs our help I think that the only thing we can do is support him in that venture." Belldandy spoke up and both Urd and Skuld just nodded. Njord who lay awake to hear the discussion closed his eyes and fell back to sleep, the pain in his neck cringed a little bit.

As the night progressed, Njord again tossed and turned with the pain in his neck getting tenser. Finally after a few minutes the pain subsided for Njord, and he turned over to get some more sleep. But he only closed his eyes when the pain came again, this time with more ferocity than it did before, and once again he passed out as the pain became too intense for him to handle. When he woke up, his eyes were once again cloudy, and he heard the same voice again.

"They now know someone will hear them." The gentle voice whispered to him inside his mind.

"I will hear them, and I will be their arm." Njord whispered as he left the attic.

"But they will not heed one strike, the human race needs something drastic to shake them out of their apathy." The voice told him as Njord smiled and as he vanished out of the house he smiled.

"I know what I can do."

Njord vanished into the calm night air just as he had done before; but out in the forest two men emerged looking into the sky. The men were twins and both were medium built with eyes were black the night. Both men had on their foreheads were small black dots. Above each of their eyebrows where two different marks, on the right was a blue triangle; on the left was a red compressed diamond.

"Well there he goes." One man said to his brother.

"I'm still not convinced." The other whispered to his brother.

"Dammit Vali, your prismatic attitude is starting to piss me off." The man said and pushed his brother on his shoulder.

"Look Narif, you and Hel are convinced, but all it takes is one of them to catch on and that's it." Vali said to his brother trying to calm him done. "Plus I am not willing to risk any plan based on a banished demon trying to keep three goddess and now two Elements in the dark. It's suicide!"

"Where you there after the rig, did you see the aftermath?" Narif said to his brother into his face. "Njord and heaven couldn't figure it out, everything's going to plan and who knows what might happen tonight, they could strike him down." Narif said sounding hopefully.

Vali stood in the middle of a working circle he and Narif used to get the forest and after a light encircled around them he said, "I'll believe it when I see it." And with that he and Narif vanished from the forest with Velsper sitting in the middle of the house using his powers to keep everyone asleep and their minds clear.

Thank you again for reading, I appreciate all the support you all give me and I hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it.


	8. Chapter 7

You all know the old saying, "When Life gives you lemons' make lemonade." Well in terms of the lemon's my life has given me it has been both sweet and delicious to better almost cyanide. On top of a breakup and a breakdown, from no work to no sleep, I came out on top. I was starting to wonder if someone was out to get me. Now I have a chance to try and continue this story which is becoming a quest for me to write. Hope you all enjoy my quest in this story.

Disclaimer: All original characters of 'Oh! My Goddess' belong to Mr. Kosuke Fujishima and are under copyright of Dark Horse Comics. Njord and Loki and other characters as related are of my own invention and not associated with Oh! My Goddess.

**Chapter 7**

Robert Youst climbed another set of stairs and finally reached a black steel door that he could only find because of the small forty watt light bulb. He set his tool box down as he reached for the set of keys that hung on the side of his pants that fit around his slim frame. After finding the keys he opened the door and was blinded by the sun, and was immediately consumed by the high humidity.

He walked on the rook of the massive skyscraper; he looked over the roof and the view of Dallas. It was a clear day and he could even see Fort Worth in the West and it was almost twenty miles away. He continued to soak in the view as he walked towards what he had been called up to. He saw a massive Air Conditioner that sat near the middle of the building, and it was not running. He kneeled down in front the access panel and taking out his power drill and removed the screws. He looked inside but could not see the problem off hand, so he grabbed his flash light and turned it on. He looked around and found the problem, a frozen coil that had shut off the A/C to half of the upper ten floors.

As he reached into his tool box for a screw driver, his cell phone rang, "Youst!"

"What's taking so long?" an irate voice filled his ear.

"Robinson, look it's a frozen coil line, it shouldn't take more than ten minutes." Robert replied in expiration.

"Well hurry up, these yuppies are breathing down my throat because their hot." Robinson said and then hung up before Robert could respond.

Robert closed his cell phone and put it in the pocket of his uniform shirt and muttered to himself, "Well, if you hadn't screwed up the repair the first time, I wouldn't be up here."

Robert went back to his work and removed the frozen copper coil, and looking to find a place he could let it thaw he walked over to a solar panel that was on the roof. He turned the corner and laid the coil on the panel and as he turned around to go back, his heart froze as his eyes saw a man standing on the edge of the roof. The man was standing on the edge of the roof with at least an eighty stories drop, and the man was folding his arms.

Robert tried to reach for his phone but he couldn't find it in his panic and he slowly walked towards the man. The man didn't move or flinch as Robert footsteps sounded heavy in the rocky gravel filled roof.

"Hey!" Robert called out to the man and got no response, "Hey buddy!"

There was no response from the man; his concentration seemed to be to something downward. Robert stopped walking towards him for fear of scaring the man into jumping, but he kept talking to him, "Hey buddy! Look let's just talk about this, huh?"

"Alright!" The man spoke finally, "Let's talk."

Robert's heart wasn't beating as fast as it was now, but the nicotine cravings were calling and he reached into his other shirt pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. "You want a cigarette?" But the man did not respond so Robert lit up his cigarette and took a puff to calm his nerves, "Alright, what's the problem?"

"Look out there!" The man said, "See what kind of a world you waste."

"Yeah, it can feel like a waste." Robert said, as he took another puff.

"Why do you do it?" The man said, but he was still not looking at Robert, he just kept looking down.

"I don't know, I guess we're all trying to find a purpose in it I guess." Robert said as he took a shorter puff.

"But do you ever think about the others that you destroy just so you can survive." The man said his gaze still focused on what he was looking at.

"Well, I don't have that problem, but I do think about the ones I've left behind." Robert said as he finished the cigarette he was smoking and then said to the man, "But all we can do is find another one and move on."

"What if you can't find another?" the man said his gaze left and he looked towards something else.

"There will always be another, don't just give up because you lost a possible looker." Robert said his nerves where calmer, but he was wondering what the man was referring to. The man must have also been confused because he turned around and looked at Robert with his deep grey eyes and a confused look on his face.

"What are talking about?" The man asked with a confused tone.

"Well, your girlfriend just dumped you and…" Robert said, his nerves began to fail him again,

"My girlfriend?" The man said still confused.

"Are you a business man here, then…?" Robert tried to say; but the man again interrupted him.

"I am neither." The man said, and then looked at Robert.

Robert body felt warm as the man's eyes pierced his very soul. "Then who are you?"

"I am the voice that you refuse to hear." The man said in a dark tone that sent shivers down Robert's spine. Robert looked down at his feet and realized that he was now only a few steps from the edge, while the man he was looking at was one step off the roof!

"What the hell are you?" Robert said as he took a step back.

"Do not make me repeat myself; I am the voice of those you refuse to hear." The man said and walked back to the roof.

"What do you want?" Robert said, he wanted to run away, but he was cemented in fear and could not move.

The man pointed out to the horizon and said, "Look!" Robert looked out to where the man was pointing to, he was pointing to a collection of steam clouds and smoke clouds that rose and gathered from an industrial Park.

"The voices you do not hear are the voice of the air dying." The man said with sadness mixed with hatred in his voice. "Their voices I have heard for a long time and until now, no one has heard them. But no more will their cries go unheard."

The man raised his left hand above his head, and a shadow grew under him and Robert's feet. The day which was sunny and humid had suddenly turned to night as Robert felt a strong gust of wind brush past him. Robert turned around, and his heart once again when cold with what he saw.

A massive cloud grew out of the West and had obscured the sun and all light; lighting danced from the cloud and through the clouds he saw something else. He saw a tornado that reached to the ground. Then through another flash he saw three more and more were dropping on the horizon and some where small while most where huge.

"What are you doing?" Robert yelled through the wind, as rain began to fall around them.

"As I told you before, I will no longer let their cries go unheard." The man said and then whispered,"If you allow yourselves to poison the air for your survival, then I will use that same air to bring your destruction."

Robert finally found his fear and footing and ran towards the access door to the roof, and after two attempts to open the door, he finally opened it. He slid through the door and as he did he looked back at the man who now had his hand extended skyward and a funnel descended to his hand. The man smiled as the funnel landed and he petted the funnel like it was animal and then released it as if he was letting go of a bird.

A strong gush of wind slammed the door into Robert's face and knocked him down the concrete steps. Robert landed on the bottom of the stairs and he felt like his fingers were broken; but a new sound was filling his ear. The Hallways and stairs were concrete, but the roof was aluminum and it was being ripped off. Robert got up quickly and opened the door as the roof finally came off and flew into the air. Robert ran into the hallway as the door slammed opened with the power of the wind; he looked ahead down the hallway he found something that could protect him, a bathroom.

Robert began his run to the bathroom, but he only got a few steps, when the windows shattered. The suction from the storm outside slammed Robert against the wall. The air escaped out of his lungs as he slid to the ground, he tried to get up again but was being held to the floor from the pressure of the storm. He couldn't breathe, nor could he hear anything but the horrible roar outside the building. The roar was nothing like he had ever heard or could have imagined a violent sound of churning and smashing. A sound of tearing and violence filled his screaming ear drums, when he felt the wall behind him collapsing; Robert threw himself to the floor and dug his hands into the fibers of the carpet to try and hold on. As he lay on the floor, the lost of air finally caught up with him, and he passed out from lack of oxygen.

Darkness. That was the first thing Robert felt when he woke up, staring into the darkness. But when he inhaled his first breath of air, he was surprised to find that it was fresh air. As he took in another few inhales of the fresh air, he began to find his strength. He slowly lifted himself off the floor, and finally sat up and looked around at the hallway that was his refuge.

Robert had a difficult time getting his bearings because the way the hallway was no longer a hallway, it was more like a corridor of destruction. Robert could hear cries from injured people around the floor, as he looked around. A few lights were flickering, but it was only sparks, that flashed through the darkness. The sunlight crept through the dust and smoke that filled the hallway when Robert's eyes saw someone sitting across from him in the hallway. Robert looked carefully and saw that it was the man that he saw on the roof and the one who called down the tornadoes.

Robert tried to get away from him, but he couldn't move because his legs were still trapped under some rubble.

"You don't have the strength to move around." a voice called from the darkness. Robert turned towards the sound and saw a man sitting on top of the rubble. He looked at the man for second and realized that this was the same man who he saw on the roof. Robert tried to get away from him, but his leg suddenly erupted into pain. "I told you that you do not have the strength to move around, neither the ability."

Robert looked at his leg; it was under a large steel beam that was covered by rubble. Robert tried to crawl but his broken fingers prevented him from even grasping the floor; and the man stood up and walked over to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Robert demanded to know, "All those people down there who are innocent and-"

"Innocent!" The man said his tone was chilly and loud, "For too long your species has poisoned the air and has done nothing about it, too long have the waters been saturated by your filth and trash and you watched it vanish and wonder why. No one listened, and I used this city and those people down their as an example that the gift we give for your survival are not meant for you to destroy for your own benefits." The man stood away from Robert and then said, "However, because you showed true concern for me on the top of this building I have spared your family and friends from my examples, and I can assure you that you will not remember me, Njord element of wind and water was ever here." Njord said, and then waving his hand in front of his face, Robert Youst felt his energy drain out of him and black out once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is, the long awaited Eighth chapter, sorry it took so long to post. My grades in college were slipping so I focused on my education, but now I have graduated (Applause) and I can focus on my writing again. Thank you for waiting and being so patient, and hopefully in the future I can write more often.

Disclaimer: All original characters of 'Oh! My Goddess' belong to Mr. Kosuke Fujishima and are under copyright of Dark Horse Comics. Njord and Loki and other characters as related are of my own invention and not associated with Oh! My Goddess.

**Chapter 8**

The morning breeze crept across the courtyard of the temple, but it felt like an eerie wind. Belldandy stood on the porch with her eyes closed and felt the harsh breeze, the eerie feeling that froze her heart. Belldandy opened her eyes, and turned to see Urd standing next to her.

"You feel that too?" Urd said to Belldandy feeling the same breezes that encompassed the temple grounds.

"Yes. A harsh wind, so early in the morning!" Belldandy said and then whispered to Urd, "It a bad omen that something horrible has happened."

"Thanks again!" Megumi said as she rode away from the shopping district. She had just finished her shopping for her groceries and turned on the main road to head back to her apartment. She turned on the road that passed along the river; the sun was almost completely raised over the horizon. She looked over the river and watched as the sunlight glistened on the river surface when suddenly she saw something that caught her eye. There was something floating in the water, along the river's edge; what looked like a body!

Megumi slammed on her brakes and making a sharp left turn drove across the grass down to the river's edge keeping her eye fixed on what she saw. She stopped the bike at the river's edge and jumping off she ran to the body. The body was facing downward in the river, but there was still a healthy glow about it. Water splashed around her jeans and boots as she pulled the body out of the river and turned it over. She gasped at who it was, it was Njord.

Megumi leaned next to him and listened to see if he was still breathing, he was. His eyes were closed and his body seemed cold as if it was there for a few minutes, but his hair was surprisingly dry. His clothing began to dry off as soon as Megumi pulled him out of the river. She began to smack the side of his face trying to get him to wake up, 'Njord, wake up." she said erratically.

Njord began to slowly stir, and then his eyes opened. He looked around for a second and then saw Megumi.

"Njord," Megumi said her voice still erratic. "Are you alright? What are you doing down here?"

Njord didn't answer her, he sat up and looked around again and then came back to Megumi, "ah…"

"Njord what's wrong with you?" Megumi said her voice rising with anger, and confusion.

Njord turned to her and with his eyes gleaming he looked at her and said, "Who am I?" Megumi eyes widened and she leaned back in shock.

"It was weird; it was like looking into a lost child's eyes." Megumi said as Belldandy poured her another cup of tea. "He didn't even know who I was or who he was?"

"What bothers me is that you found down by the river?" Keiichi said, as Skuld and Urd sat around him. Belldandy set the pot of tea down as she listened to Megumi's explanation of what she had experienced when she found Njord.

"Did he have any signs of injuries?" Skuld asked Urd.

"I checked over him twice, I couldn't find anything wrong." Urd said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Where is he now?" Megumi asked Urd.

"He's resting in my room." Urd said as he set her tea down. "I gave him a pretty heavy dose of a sedative."

Urd looked at Belldandy and both came to the same conclusion something was wrong with Njord, and they would confront him about it later. Velsper sat outside the room and listened to the conversation, he felt a twinge of fear as he realized that he was losing his control over everyone on the house.

Njord tossed and turned as he slept in Urd's room, His dream was strange and dark. In the dream he had, he found himself looking through a foggy shore, and through the fog, he saw a small group of ships. They were large wooden ships with a single mast, with men rowing towards the shore, he could hear there voices. He could hear the jokes about home, families, and butchery that they had committed. As they headed for the shore, Njord could see one man at the head of the lead ship looking at the shore, and him.

"Captain, there's a man on shore." One of the sailors said; in a moment a large, muscular man walked to the front and looked at Njord with suspicion and unimpressed.

"Aelric, put an arrow through his heart, we'll land over his corpse." The captain ordered to the first rower. The first rower stood up and taking aim with his bow and arrow, he fired an arrow at Njord. Njord placed a hand over his heart and the arrow stopped in mid-air in front of him; the men on the boat were shocked.

Njord's eyes grew darker as he pulled three fingers back in the air; the arrow spun around and pointed back at the boat that fired it. Njord relaxed his fingers and the arrow was fired again and headed for the boat, and landed in front of the Captain's feet.

"You will not land here; you will not pillage this castle." Njord said in his darken tone.

"Kill him." The captain said and everyone from the other boats stood up and made ready to jump off the boats.

Njord walked into the sea, and when he was ankle deep in the surf, he placed his hand in the water, and the water drifted out to sea, along with the boats. As the boats headed out to sea, the water began to become choppy and began to spin as they formed a maelstrom. The men scrambled to their oars, trying to get out of it, but they were caught. Njord heard their screams and turned away, suddenly a whistle grabbed his attention and he turned around and witnessed an arrow coming at him and he felt a sudden piercing pain in his chest.

Njord eyes snapped open, as he grabbed his chest; there was no arrow as his dream made him believe. But he did look through his robes and saw an old scar on his chest where an arrow had pierced him before. Njord took a deep sigh, and suddenly realized where he was, he was in Urd's room. Njord got up slowly, and looked around at his environment; an orangish haze was growing in the west.

Njord rose to his feet, but he felt weak and he stumbled as he tried to regain his balance. He also tried to remember how he got here, but he couldn't even remember that. Njord stumbled through the room, and finally made it out of the room; he looked down the hallway in time to see Belldandy carrying a load of laundry.

"Njord!" Belldandy dropped the laundry and hurried to Njord's side to help him stand up. Njord welcomed the help as Belldandy lead him to the tea room. Urd and Skuld where betting for TV rights and as soon as they saw Njord they stopped playing.

"Njord you look horrible." Skuld exclaimed and Urd nodded in agreement.

"Nice to see you too, Skuld." Njord said weakly as he stumbled to the table. Njord sat down at the table and looked down and saw his reflection. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot; his hair was a mess and was stuck in place from all the sweat. His skin was paler and his blue marks were the only other color on his body. "Ugh, I do look horrible."

"Njord do you remember anything about last night?" Urd suddenly asked without hesitation.

Njord looked up from the table and over to Urd, he thought back to when the last time he was awake. He remembered falling asleep and then waking up in Urd's room, and then said, "I somehow woke up in your room and it was sunset, so…" Njord's eyes widened with fear as he said, "I'm a sleep walker!"

The Goddess and Keiichi gave a collective sigh in disbelief as to the fact that Njord believed he was a sleepwalker.

"No Njord!" Skuld started but she stopped because she couldn't find the words.

"Njord…"Urd spoke up as Njord lookd at her, Urd's eyes closed as she said, "You need to look at this."

Urd turned around and turned on the Television. The screen glowed to life as Urd turned up the sound, "…Our continuing top story today, a massive storm that hit Dallas Texas in America has left hundreds dead and property damaging exceeding billions in dollars. As this footage shows you there are ten tornadoes in this single image alone, reports of somewhere of forty to seventy tornadoes alone. Scientist still do not know what caused this storm or the large outbreak but…"

**SMASH!**

The Television fell to the floor and broke as a strong surge of wind escaped from him; everyone jumped, except for Njord. Njord sat looking at the spot where the television was, his breathing was deep by the rhythmic rising of his shoulders and his eyes continued to lower as he flashed his teeth. His hand extend full span towards the cabinet and after taking another breath he slammed his hand on the table, cracking it.

Njord got up with some difficulty and started to stumble towards the door, as he approached he stumbled and grabbed the doorway. Belldandy came over and grabbed his arm to support him, but Njord suddenly pulled it away from her grasp. As he walked outside, he stood on the porch and rising his head.

**"Leifr, Anundr!"**

In less than a moment, Keiichi looked around felt two breezes and standing before them were two men who looked more like ghost. "What is that you re-"

"SHUT UP!" Njord yelled. Everyone in the courtyard jumped at this anger that Njord was giving off. "When I want fluttery words spoken to me I'll ask for them, but now I want to know who authorized the outbreak of tornadoes that struck the North American continent last night."

Everyone around Njord could feel the anger that escaped with his words, the two spirits sat stunned to hear this coming from their master. "Master," Leifr spoke up, which was more like a squeak, "Master, you did."

Njord blinked, as his anger grew, 'What did you say?"

"My Lord, you authorized the destruction of that-"Leifr tried to speak but was cut off.

"I HEARD YOU!" Njord screamed his anger growing so quickly the air that Keiichi was breathing was stale and saturated with it. "I heard what you said, but I did not release those tornadoes so someone else did, so who did?"

"You did, Njord." A voice called from behind a tree; everyone looked over to the tree as Edra appeared out of the tree and walked towards Njord. "They're not lying."

Njord looked at Erda for a moment, his eyes could tell her that he didn't believe her so she continued, "The Almighty is getting concerned, not because of the tornadoes, but the fact that you vanished off Yggdrasil for a few minutes."

Njord looked at Erda for a moment and opening his mouth, he stuttered to find his words, "W…w…whoa, what are talking about?"

Erda took a step forward to Njord and said, "Around twenty three fifteen last night you vanished off of Yggdrasil's tracker, and you didn't come back on until almost twenty three twenty."

"So your telling me I vanished for five minutes off of heaven's tracker, are you sure there wasn't any kind of a glitch." Njord said, taking a step closer to Erda.

"We are looking into that, but all tests are coming back negative." Erda said, realizing how close Njord was getting to her.

"Then I suggest you complete a lot more test then your doing-" Njord said, but Erda knew what he was saying and she cut him off.

"Njord, I may not be as experienced at the Yggdrasil's mainframe as you, but I do know what a test result tells me, and I don't need you to lecture me on how to run a test."

Erda then reached into her robes and handed a scroll to Njord, "We also ran this under as many tests as Yggdrasil could take." Njord took the scroll and opened it and read it. "It's your orders for the tornadoes, Njord. It's authentic with your signature."

Njord looked at Erda and then looked at the scroll, he read it. After a few minutes of intense silence Njord looked up at Erda. There was fear in his eyes that was slowly turned into anger, his grasp around the scroll suddenly tighten and he threw the scroll to the ground. Njord turned to face Leifr and Anundur and said, "New orders! All previous orders, all special orders are hereby revoked!" The wind seemed to fail, and the waters in the pond sent a ripple at the sound of Njord's voice. "From now on, any orders will come directly from the Almighty or King Aryer, if they can not be reached then you come and get me."

The goddess tried to speak, but it was Erda who spoke up, "Njord, you can't give up your office."

"Watch me." Njord said coldy.

"My Lord if I may speak." Leifr whispered from behind Erda. Njord turned around and viciously said, "No, you two have your orders, now get moving!"

Leifr and Anundr bowed and vanished in the wind as a breeze.

"Njord, in the name of the Almighty what is wrong with you?" Erda protested to Njord's actions. "We are trying to help you and you're smacking away our help."

"You don't like it, too bad."

Erda and goddess, with Keiichi and Megumi witnessed the change to Njord's behavior and the sudden stupidity of his choice to abandon his post to try and figure out what is wrong. Keiichi tried to speak up, when he felt a power grasp his tongue, he tried to speak but suddenly he forgot what he was going to say.

"Lady Erda?" Belldandy whispered.

"If he tries to go alone." Erda spoke very softly, as she looked at the immortal and mortals who stood in front of her. "Then he can, but the Almighty is going to be watching him, and if he steps out of line again, I fear the Almighty will be the one here next time."

Velsper was exhausted, he used up most of his power to block Keiichi from talking, and trying to make sure no one else figured out what was going on. He staggered outside to take a nap because the air inside the house was becoming too stale. As he walked outside he felt a great power coming from the forest. Looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him as he made his way to a small clearing in the woods. As he stood in the clearing, he felt a tiny breeze, 'it seems that Yggdrasil is taking over the functions.' He thought to himself, but he suddenly realized that the wind he was feeling was not the breeze, but that someone was behind. Velsper spun around and exposing his claws slashed at the object that was trying to sneak up behind him. As he sunk his claws into the object he felt a strong force hitting underneath him, sending hi flying. Using his cat-like reflexes Velsper landed on his feet, and turned around ready for action, but he stopped in his tracks.

"You slice me like that again, Velsper." An angry voice came from behind a hand, which lowered to reveal Vali and three long claw marks on the side of his cheek just below his eye. "And it will be the last thing you do." Vali's twitched his cheek and the wound vanished.

"I'm working here you traitorous piece of flesh." Velsper whispered, and the felt a horrible tug on his tail, and meow and growled as he was lifted into the air by his tail and into view of Narfi.

"What's the matter Velsper, keeping a few Goddesses' in the dark proving to be too hard for you?" Narfi said taunting the hanging Velsper; Velsper suddenly slashed at Narfi's hand and before he could get his fingers Narfi vanished and dropped Velsper back to the ground.

"What do you two want?" Velsper said as he walked I around the clearing keeping a close eye on the two fallen Gods.

"We bring a message from you mistress." Vali announced and the whispered, "They're getting too close."

"She wants to know what you plan to do about it." Narfi said with his tone suggesting that he was backing up his brother.

"Well, you can tell Mistress Hild, that complications are coming into place. With one major exception that instead of one human I have to deal with two. Instead of one Element, I have to deal with two and a legion of land spirits to contend with, I'm all alone out here." Velsper said in his belligerent tone; but Vali and Narfi looked at each other and told the feline demon in front of them and snickered.

"She thought you would say that." Narfi said as Vali finished off the sentence, "Mistress Hild also stated that she wants to see some results before she intervenes, or sends any kind of help."

"Or if you don't have a problem with non-existence then we can inform Hild that you failed your mission." Narfi said as both he and Vali vanished into the stale and dry air that lingered in the forest.

Velsper looked around the forest and then turning around, lowered his paws under his body and closed his eyes and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

In the depths of Nidhogg there were sounds of jubilation coming from the daughter of Loki. Hel hummed as she skipped through the demonic hallways of Nidhogg, her mood was light and cheerful. She walked up to the door she was skipping to and opened the door to find two men standing in the middle of a massive room.

The room looked like the lobby of a luxury hotel it was stone Masonic work that was smoother then glass. Candles illuminated the room and the furniture was soft and luxurious to look at. The men stood up when the girl entered the room and looked as her as she sat down on a long soft.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" The girl named Hel almost sang as she set down the paper she was carrying.

"What Beautiful day, its Nidhogg." One of the men said with a sarcastic tone as he looked back towards the window.

"It's dark, cold and the air could kill you." The other said in a tone that was similar to the first man said.

"Sour Pusses." The girl said and stood up and grabbed the paper, "Don't you want to see what I've got." The girl stood there with fits of giggle.

"A free pass in the cafeteria." One of the men said, sounding angry.

"Yeah, they stick us for everything, and the food taste like sh-" The other man said agreeing with the other man.

"Vali!" The girl cut him off, her good mood gone, as she crumbled the paper. "Narif, stop you're bitchin." She walked over to them and handed the paper to one standing next to the window.

"What is it?" The other man said, trying to see the paper.

"That Narif, is the latest intelligence from Heaven." Hel said her good mood slowly began to return.

Narif took the paper from Vali and looked at it for a second as Vali spoke, "So Heaven's mobilized the Valkyries."

"Don't you get it?" Hel said as she ripped the paper out of Narif's hand. "Do you know why Heaven is mobilizing?"

"Njord." Narif said, he got a gleaming and smiling face from his sister Hel.

"Yes, thank you Narif!" Hel said ecstatically, "Njord's been destroying things on a whim and Heaven can't figure out what's going on."

"So we're winning, right?" Narif said a little surprised by the news. Hel nodded happily; but Vali walked away from the window and poured a drink.

"What's up with you, Vali?" Hel said turning towards back at her older brother.

Vali took a sip and looking away from his sister he said, "I'm still not convinced."

"Not Convinced?" Hel said turning around and looking at her brother with a disdained look.

"Velsper!" Vali said before downing the rest of the drink; suddenly the mirror behind him shattered as shards of glass rained behind him. Vali flashed across the room as the shards landed on the floor, he looked up and saw Hel hand outstretched towards him.

"What's your damn problem, Vali?" Hel said, her chest rising from heavy breathing, her eyes burned a blood red as her marking flashed.

"You're placing everything on the line over a demon cat?" Vali said as he stood ready to stand against his sister.

"Do we have to listen to this over again?" Narif said, as he tried to step between Vali and Hel. "We've heard your argument more than once."

"I've heard it too many times." Hel said her aura around her growing violently. "I told you already, my dear brother. I will reject any plans other than this from Mistress Hild."

"You're turning this into an obsession, Hel!" Vali said with Narif looking at him in a puzzled looked, "You're so damn blind that you can't see the other side of things."

"Shut up!" Hel whispered as tears formed.

"No, I want this plan to succeed I do, but we have to look at this from every angle not just one way!" Vali said his voice starting to calm down.

"My eyes only see one way!" Hel said, her tears flowing now. "I saw father kneeling before Him and I watched as they drained him of his power, and I heard him scream as that gateway swallowed him whole." Narif and Vali stood there in stunned silence, "You call this an obsession, and yes it is! I am doing this because as Njord stood on the Earth as our father, the man we loved was taken from us. I want Njord to experience that, I want him to kneel where father kneeled, and feel as his powers are taken from him and the last thing I want him to see is my face so he can know our pain."

"Hel," Narif started to say.

"SILENCE!" Hel shrieked, her pitched shattered the last of the glass in the room. "My mind is made up, I will not stray from this path and if I have to I will go alone." Hel said these words and stormed out of the room, leaving her brothers stunned in the broken room.

* * *

Njord sat on the top of the roof of the Tariki Hongan Temple, as he watched the clouds in the sky. He was silent and looked like a gargoyle from an ancient cathedral as he didn't even twitch as the birds or incest landed on him. His eyes were puffy and red because he had not slept for the past two nights, neither had he blinked. His hair was unkempt and his stomach groaned from hunger and his mouth parched with thirst; yet he would not come down from the roof.

Belldandy stood in front of the house looking at Njord, her eyes filled with worry and fear. She went up to the roof yesterday morning and tried to talk to Njord but nothing she said or did could reach him. As she looked at him, she closed her eyes and gave out a depressing sigh and walked back into the house and tea room. As she sat down, Skuld and Urd looked up at her, as Keiichi came into the room.

"Is he still up there?" Keiichi asked in a cautions' whisper.

Belldandy just closed her eyes and gave a single nod.

"He's been up there for almost three days." Skuld said sounding worried, "What is he going through that head of his?"

"More importantly why is he acting like this?" Urd said, sounding bitter. "I'm about ready to go up there and smack the living-"

Belldandy suddenly stood up; everyone jumped and looked at her. Belldandy walked silently out of the room and down the hall. She stopped at the phone and picked it up and dialed a number. Keiichi, Skuld and Urd walked out into the hallway and watched her as she dialed. Belldandy held the phone to her ear and after two rings the phone clicked, "Yggdrasil Central Command!"

"This is Belldandy, patch me through to the Almighty." Belldandy said in a whisper that was barely audible.

"One moment, please." The voice said and the phone was silent for a moment. After a few tense seconds, which felt like an eternity the Almighty voice was heard in the receiver, "Belldandy?"

"Father." Belldandy said her voice soft and cracking.

"What is it, my daughter?" The Almighty said, hearing the voice from Belldandy.

"I am just reporting on Njord, as you requested." Belldandy said her voice waning from her emotions.

"Still no change?" The Almighty said, his voice still holding his tone.

"Yes, He has not left the roof for two days and two nights, neither has he slept or eaten in that time." Belldandy said as she closed her eyes and then said, "I fear for him."

The hallway was silent for a minute as Belldandy stood with the phone in her hand. A voice came from the receiver, "As do I." The Almighty said.

"I wonder is there any changes to the test that has been run?" Belldandy asked the Almighty.

"No." The Almighty said; Belldandy closed her eyes as a tear finally escaped, "Keep me posted Belldandy."

"I understand, Almighty One." Belldandy said, the phone's receiver clicked and a dial tone was heard.

"Onee-sama." Skuld said, breaking the tension. Belldandy did not even look at Skuld, instead she leaned over the phone and dialed another number. After four rings the phone picked up and another voice came from the receiver, "Morisato residence."

"Megumi, its Belldandy." Belldandy said in a whisper.

* * *

Njord's eyes never left the clouds he stared at, as another sparrow landed next to him and hopped towards him. The bird got closer and closer, until suddenly it flew away, even as it flew away Njord still did not respond. Njord still sat there; as he did a set of loving arms wrapped around his chest and lips touched his neck.

"Whatcha looking at?" It was Megumi Morisato who whispered into his ear. But even she could get no reaction from him. Megumi held him a little tighter as she closed her eyes and placed a hand over his chest, she could feel his heartbeat. As she slid her hand back, she felt a cold clammy hand over hers. Megumi's eyes snapped open and she looked down and saw Njord's hand over hers, she suddenly felt him breathing rapidly and then he leaned over and started to fall of the roof!

Megumi thinking quickly grabbed his hand and held on tight, she started to pull him up; she was amazed how light he was. As she finally reached him to safety he lowered his head on her lap and saw that he was finally asleep. Megumi smiled as she brushed a strand of his hair away from him, but her hand was still over his chest and his breathing was still rapid.

'What's wrong, Njord?' Megumi said to herself.

_Njord awoke to find himself in a completely other world, the first thing he realized was that it was cold. He rose up and found himself covered in snow. He swept his hand across his chest to use his powers, but nothing happened. So Njord tried to get up but found he had tremendous difficulty with getting up. So Njord push off much of the snow as he could and tried again, it wasn't much easier, but he was finally able to stand up. He looked around and the first thing he saw was an elm tree that was barren of all leaves and covered in snow._

_Njord started to walk towards the tree, his feet crunching as the snow gave way. He got closer to the tree, when suddenly his foot gave out and he slipped and landed in the snow, but he kept sliding. Njord panicked and instantly reached out for something and grabbed a small tree root. He held on as tight as he could and looking around he saw the tree close to him, and then looking around he saw nothing but open sky and clouds beneath him._

_"What a situation you're in, Njord?" A voice came from above him. Njord looked up and saw two women standing over him, both were dressed in the same clad but one looked more solid and wavy as the other looked like a ghost. Njord exhaled a breath of relief and actually felt a smile grace his lips._

_"Ladies Eridu and Vind." Njord whispered and bowed his head to them. "I am glad to see you, help me my strength is fading."_

_"No." the women said in unison. Njord's heart went cold and he looked up at them as they said to him, "You have rejected your calling and we therefore reject you!" With this announcement the two women kicked snow in Njord's face and with the sudden rush of cold, Njord's strength and grip failed. Njord watched as the women laughed as he fell and fell away from them._

Njord's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air, he looked around and saw that he was in the tea room. As he looked around he also saw Belldandy, Megumi and Urd looking at him with obvious concern for him. He was still trying to catch his breath as he turned towards them as he pushed the blanket away.

"Njord are you alright?" Megumi asked, looking at Njord. Njord looked at her, his deep blue eyes pierced her soul but not in a threaten manner, but in a pleading way. Njord looked around and then lowering his head he said, "I don't even know where to start."

Some people actually smiled because they heard Njord talk for the first time in a few days.

"How about, 'Help me?'" Skuld said as she walked into the room carrying a tray of tea from the kitchen. This comment got her a cold look from Megumi.

"I don't even know if you can help me?" Njord again whispered. His tone sounded defeated; suddenly Megumi stood up and looked at Njord, "Megumi?" Njord whispered.

"Get your helmet Njord, you need to relax for a bit." Megumi said her tone was sharp and fierce. Njord didn't move for a second and then Megumi said, "NOW!"

Njord obediently jumped to his feet and leaped into the attic and in a moment the sound of him rummaging through his stuff came above them. Megumi stood under the attic and listened to the sounds coming from them.

"Megumi are you sure that's a good idea?" Urd asked sounding a little surprised at her.

"Njord is not going to accomplish anything if he stays cooped up in this house." Megumi said looking at Urd. "Besides I think the fresh air and the wind will do him some good."

"But-" Skuld and Urd started to say something and then Belldandy spoke up.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Belldandy said her face lit up with joy. "This may be just the thing to help Njord find out what's wrong with him."

Before anyone could say anything Njord appeared with his helmet and gloves and headed outside to the garage. Njord turned and saw his Honda RC51 that he received from Chihiro as a reward for winning a race for her. The memories he had of this bike came back to him, and for a brief moment he smiled and thought, 'Hello, old Friend.' As he tighten the last strap on his chin that held his helmet on.

* * *

At the parking lot near the Nekomi Institute of Technology Satellite campus Megumi and Njord sat under a tree and watched as the others rode by. Njord took in a sharp exhale and released it. "Ah, thanks for this Megumi."

"Don't mention it." Megumi said as she sat next to him. "Are you feeling any better?"  
Njord blushed as Megumi inched closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah." Njord said in the happy carefree tone that everyone knew him by. "I really need to focus on what's important and not panic." With this Njord stood up and walked towards the back of the forest, he looked around and seeing that he was alone he said, "Leifr, Anundr!" But nothing happened; Njord looked around stunned. 'Usually they show up before I'm even done speaking.' He thought to himself.

Megumi came towards the forest and said, "What is it Njord?"

"Leifr and Anundr are not here even though I summoned them." Njord said flabbergasted by this change. 'Does this have anything to do with that dream?'

"Well, maybe they are just busy." Megumi said trying to resolve the issue.

Njord turned around and looked like he was not thoroughly convinced, but he thought about the logic of the idea. "I guess so." Njord looked at the sun and could see that it was starting to get late. "Well, we better get going."

Megumi and Njord turned on their respected motorcycles and before they started down the pass, Megumi suddenly announced, "Njord race you to the bottom!" and took off.

Njord watched as Megumi took off and he shook his head as he climbed on his bike and took off after her. He opened the throttle of his RC51 and hugged the turns matching Megumi for every move, but there was no love or thrill as he made his turns. As he rode and made the turns, he felt the wind in his hair and on his face. Njord made a tight turn and out of the corner of his eye he looked over the city of Nekomi. Njord gazed around the city in awe and wonder as if he had forgotten what the city had looked like. A roar from ahead of him brought him out of his trance like state; it was a truck that Njord was on a head-on collision!

Njord, thinking quickly veered his RC51 to the left side of the truck and hugged the curb of the road and the guard rail. As the truck past he felt the drag coming off the truck and was blasted by the wind, and the bike began to wobble from the wind and the loose pavement on the road. But, Njord held the bike in control and after the truck past by him he jumped over to the correct side of the road. Njord's heart pounded from the adrenaline and for the first time a smile came involuntary to his face. Njord opened the throttle to go faster and as he did he saw Megumi slowing down to see if he was alright, Njord saw his chance. Njord opened the throttle and blasted past her as she tried to speed up as she suddenly saw him. Njord cut on the inside of her and zoomed the inside turn leaving Megumi in his dust.

Njord and Megumi continued to race down the hill making the turns, for the first time in what felt like months, Megumi heard Njord laughing. The same laughing that filled her heart with warmth, the wind seemed to become fresh again. The air seemed to be cleansed as the riders went faster down the hill; Njord looked back at Megumi and smiled as she kept in step. Njord looked back and as he applied the brakes to make he turn, "What are you doing?" a voice came into his head. Njord's warm and happy body suddenly became cold.

"They are still suffering and you waste their lives for your pleasure." The voice said again. Njord's eyes began to darken as his mind was filled with the sounds of crying and dying voice pleading for help. Njord tried to focus as his speedometer and what he was doing, but the voice only became louder. Njord started to become dizzy and his world became closed off, "Fulfill that which you are called out to do!" The voice screamed and his world suddenly came back into focus as Njord realized he was heading for a cliff! Njord thinking quickly, fell sideways and grounded the bike and let go. Njord felt the pavement and dirt grind against him as he slowly came to a stop, Njord looked up and saw his RC51 sliding to the edge, Njord extended his hand to stop the bike with his powers, but nothing happened. He felt no wind, no air escaping him, not even a hint of power even filled a fiber of his being, and he felt empty. He watched in shock and awe as his bike slid off the cliff and out of his view.

Njord world seemed to stop and all became quiet, he didn't even hear the bike crash into the valley below. Njord's still extended hand reached out to his bike, still hoping it would come back, but nothing. Njord could not even hear Megumi who had pulled up and was screaming his name. Njord's world just seemed to stand still for all eternity, as he waited for something, Njord's eyes suddenly darken and he collapsed on the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All original characters of 'Oh! My Goddess' belong to Mr. Kosuke Fujishima and are under copyright of Dark Horse Comics. Njord and Loki and other characters as related are of my own invention and not associated with Oh! My Goddess.

Sorry that it has taken almost a year to post these stories, I had the most epic and lame form of writers block, and now it is finally broken, so here is a double-header, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Belldandy, Keiichi and Megumi stood around the broken and shattered remains of what they could find of Njord's RC51. The rims were crushed, the brake lines had separated from all of the wheels and the brake pads were gone. The throttle system was broken; the computer circuits were exposed from the now cracked housing. The aroma of gasoline filled the air as the gas tank was also split, and the pool of oil still grew larger as the last drops seeped into the dirt and rocks in the garage.

Keiichi sighed as he looked over the bike; after the assessment he scratched his head, "The bike is gone."

Belldandy and Megumi both looked at Keiichi at his announcement. "Are you sure Keiichi-san?"

"The bike is in pretty bad shape, I can probably fix but it will take a long time and I don't know if I can get all the parts I need." Keiichi said, he looked over at Megumi who was still looking at the broken bike, "Megumi?"

Megumi suddenly spun around and with out even a word hopped on her bike and before the bike was even always turned on she opened the throttled and in a cloud of dust and rock sped away.

"(Cough) what the-" Keiichi said he brushed off the rocks and dust from his clothes.

"She blames herself." Belldandy said from the cloud. "She convinced Njord to go on the ride and he ends up destroying something he cherishes."

Keiichi looked at Belldandy after she made this announcement and then looking back at the path Megumi took. He thought about the words Belldandy had said, and then turned around and began walking towards the garage. He walked out with a few oil pans and a blanket. "I'm going to salvage what I can, and rebuild this bike."

Belldandy smiled as she walked over and gave Keiichi a hug and the touched the bike. "Njord's bike yearns to ride again, and knows you will help it again." Belldandy walked away as Keiichi positioned the jacks under the destroyed bike. As she walked inside the house she met with Urd who tell her, "Njord asleep, I doubled the sedation, he should be out for a while."

"Thank you Nee-san, but something else is bothering me." Belldandy said as she walked into the tea room and then the kitchen. "Why did the wind not respond to him when he called out to him?"

"I've already contacted Peorth about that and she said that the program to Njord has been….severed."

"Severed!" Skuld said as she walked into the conversation. "The only way someone can be severed from Yggdrasil is they request it or they…."

"Die." Urd stated, sounding grim.

"I don't think Njord would request a severance from his Elemental abilities." Skuld said.

"I think he did!" Belldandy said, both Urd and Skuld looked at her. Belldandy looked at them for a moment and then related the story to them after Njord had unleashed the tornadoes on the Dallas. The argument that lead to Njord announcing, ' "_From now on, any orders will come directly from the Almighty or King Aryer, if they can not be reached then you come and get me." The goddess tried to speak, but it was Erda who spoke up, "Njord, you can't give up your office." "Watch me." Njord said coldly_.'

"I think he was panicking." Skuld said out loud as she heard Belldandy's story. "I think was scared and he just said something he didn't mean."

"Well, maybe the elements can be just like you our angels?" Urd mentioned.

"Did Peorth say anything about what is controlling wind and water from this point?" Belldandy asked.

"She mentioned that Yggdrasil is taking over the functions and that Erda is trying to contact the spirits of water and wind through the spirits of the Earth through the Almighty but it is proving to be difficult." Urd said sounding like she had to deliver more bad news.

"Why?" Skuld asked.

"According to Erda.." Urd said and then taking a long breath she said, "They are trying to decide whether to replace Njord or not."

Everyone in the room was quiet, shocked by this announcement, but after a few more seconds, the kettle in the kitchen began to whistle, calling Belldandy to its attention.

* * *

Hel stood on the balcony of the residence she and her brothers were occupying while living in Nidhogg. Her face has filled with eagerness and happiness, a piece of paper was tightly but gently held. She looked back down at it and smiled again as she read the message over and over again, 'Elements meeting to decide whether to expel Njord.'

I gotta hand it to you, our dear little sister." Narif's voice came from behind. Hel turned around and saw her brother Narif standing in the doorway with the same piece of paper in his hand. "I really didn't think you could have pulled this off, but you are. One more step and Njord is expelled and our revenge is complete."

"Yep, I only wish our father was here to share in our joy." Hel said looking at her piece of paper.

Narif walked over to Hel looking her in the eye said, "When this is all over, we will try to find him, I'm sure Hild will help us."

"Don't count on it!" Another voice filled the room; both siblings turned around and looked at the source. It was Vali who walked in carrying a similar piece of paper. "I highly doubt Hild will help us after we destroy an Element."

"Still the 'Doubting Thomas', eh Vali?" Narif said in a tired look.

"I'm only saying, we destroyed an Element with the help of the CEO of demon kind, and now we are asking her to find a banished Element." Vali said, "I think we might be asking too much of our host."

Narif was about to argue with him, but Hel walked up to her brother and said, "He's right! Hild has done so much for us implanting the virus into Njord and keeping him off the radar. Now we need to think of what we are going to do, we need to push Njord over the edge."

"Don't you think we should wait another day?" Vali said, he got a nasty look from Hel, "I'm just saying, we do this too quickly and it may back fire."

"But if we wait, we might have taken too long. The Elements are meeting to decide if they are going to expel Njord. We need to give them a reason to, and another push might be enough." Hel said with her smile growing.

"Then I know just what to do!" Narif said as he took a step closer to his siblings.

* * *

CLICK

A camera captured another photograph of an early sunrise in the tiny town of Kornwerderzand, in the Netherlands. This tiny village is on a small island that is connected by the major highway that crosses over the low lands of Holland. The Highway is known as Afsluitdijk as well as highway A7. The highway crossed over a dam that controlled the amount of water that followed in and out of the ocean that flooded the lower lands. A set of locks allowed for boats to cross into the vast North Sea from the other points of the Netherlands.

Situated on the top of a levee on the Western side of the locks stood the photographer a young college student with an American Passport which read Frank Toby. Frank wound up his old camera as he looked around for another picture that he would need to take as the early morning sky turned to a lighter purple on the horizon over in the East. Frank smiled as he set up his tripod and then went back to fetch his camera.

As he walked back over to his camera he looked up at the purplish haze that slowly turned to pink. Frank adjusted his lens' focus and began to set up for another shot when as he looked through the lens he saw a man walking along the water front. He was barefoot and wearing a flowing robe that reached down to his ankles. The man stood on the water's edge and raised his hand toward the open ocean. At first a small wave formed, as a strong of wind gusted right past him into the waves.

The wind and water combined in the open ocean and in front of Frank and with the steady stream the waves grew higher and higher. They rose from five feet to ten feet in less then a minute; and continued to climb into the air stretching past the locks as far into the horizon. The man who stood before them he made no change in his posture he raised his hands and sync with the height of the waves. Frank could not even move he was frozen with fear as the waves reached seventy feet high, they stopped growing, but the man held his posture.

What felt like an eternity the waves held their height in the man's hand and then in less than of a second. The man suddenly jerked his hands back behind his hands; the waves surged forward and consumed the man. But the waves did not stop there; the crashed into the levee and highways, rocks the size of boulders moved like paper. The waves crashed into the highway and the pavement and other materials underneath and above were ripped off and swept before the waves. A massive metallic roar and sparks that light up the early morning dawn erupted from the locks as the doors were ripped off the hinges and the gears were thrown into the waves; to make all this worst it was all heading for Frank who stood on the edge of the shore in front of the locks.

Frank saw the waves coming at him, the only thing he could do was run, but he had no where to run to. Frank turned towards the waves and acting only on the instinct of survival he ran into the oncoming waves. As he got closer to the waves he took a deep breath and jumped into the air, as the force of the waves consumed into him.

The cold water stole his entire warmth, not to mention all the air out of his lungs, but that was the least of his worries. He was caught in the churning of the violent waters, he tried to grab for anything that could protect him from going under the water, or anything that was floating, but the water was so dark and dirty he could not even see anything to grab, or what was coming at him. Frank's adrenaline drove him for him to reach the surface, but he could not reach the surface. He struggled as the last of the air escaped him, finally his fingers broke the water beneath him, 'You're upside down!' His mind screamed.

Frank used all his strength, to turn himself over and then struggled to find the surface. His finally broke the surface, and the roar of the water was deafening; but less than a moment he was free from the water, it was silent all over again, he was back under the water. Frank clamored for the surface again, his head broke the surface, this time he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and could see water in its violent waters surging past him, as he looked around and saw a small cluster of lights in front of him. His hope arose and using the last surge of adrenaline he had, he began to swim towards the cluster of lights.

Frank swam for what felt like hours, swimming past debris and other things he only felt underneath him and hitting him. All he could do was kick and swim as hard as he could, his eyes and body straining just to get to the cluster of lights he saw. He swam and swam until finally after all his strength was gone his hand swooped down into the water and landed into a thick mixture of sand and mud. He had reached the shore! Frank tried to stand up, but the last of his strength failed and he fell back onto the shore again. All Frank could think about was getting out of the water, by using the smallest amount of energy he crawled out of the water, through the mud and tall grass until he finally grabbed flesh.

Frank looked up and saw he had grabbed an ankle of someone standing up. Frank looked up and to his horror and shock he saw the same man who had unleashed this nightmare upon him. "Release me!" The man said in a cold and darkens voice that sent chills down Frank's spine. Frank tried to say something, but his strength gone he collapsed and blacked out and as he drifted off into an empty abyss of thought he heard a name: Njord. Frank remembered no more.


End file.
